The New Generation
by lilviscious
Summary: This story will go about the GW boys and their kids! Read the story to find out what will happen. 1xR, 2xH, 3x?, 4xD, 5xS, ZxN.[COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

The New Generation.

Listen up people! I just wanted to say that the characters from Gundam Wing aren't mine but from someone else.. I forgot their names but that doesn't matter right now. Please enjoy the story and review!

Prologue: 20 years after Endless Waltz.

Tami Barton: Age 16, Eye color: Green, Hair: Red/Brown till the shoulders.

Father: Trowa Barton, Aunt: Catherine Bloom. (Main Character)

Shenlong Chang: Age 16, identical to Wufei, also hair in a ponytail.

Father: Wufei Chang, Mother: Sally Po.

Stuart Peacekraft: Age: 15, Eye color: Black/Brown, Hair: Short, Platinum Blonde.

Father: Zechs Merquise (Milliardo Peacecraft), Mother: Lucrezia Noin.

Coby Maxwell: Age 16, Eye color: Light Blue, Hair: Short, Chestnut Brown.

Emily Maxwell: Age 15, Eye color: Deep Purple, Hair: Dark Blue, till waist.

Father: Duo Maxwell, Mother: Hilde Schbeiker.

Odin Yuy: Age 16, Eye color: Ice Blue, Hair: Brown, like Heero's.

Father: Heero Yuy, Mother: Relena Peacekraft.

Keith Winner: Age 15, Eye color: Sea Blue, Hair: Blond, passes his ears.

Angela Winner: Age 15 (twins with Keith), Eye color: Baby Blue, Hair: Blond, passes shoulders.

Father: Quatre Raberba Winner, Mother: Dorothy Catalonia.

Begin:

Today was December 19, a big day for Tami Barton, 'cause today was the day she turned 16 and she would see her fiends again after 10 long years. Being part of a moving circus wasn't as fun as she thought. Although she loved feeding all the animals and being a part of the acrobatics group of the circus she missed her friends. But her dad had somehow managed to get everyone here at the earth to see the show and for her 16th birthday.

She climbed out of her bed and locked at her clock. It was only 7:38 but she couldn't sleep anymore from the excitement.

She wanted to see all of her friends so badly, hug them and tell them how much she missed them. As Tami thought about her friends she heard the door of her trailer open and saw her aunts head poking in. She was always the first one who was up making breakfast for them.

"Hello there birthday kid. I should've know you'd already be awake. Come on then we'll wake up your dad and then you can open your present." Her aunt said smiling at Tami as she jumped up from her bed smiling brightly. Tami dressed quickly and together they walked to Trowa's trailer and quietly walked in.

"Hey dad wake up!" Tami yelled and jumped on his bed but stopped when she saw that he wasn't there. "Well if he's not here then he's with the lions. Go and get him, I'll make us some breakfast." Her aunt said as she left the trailer. Tami nodded and left too, walking towards the cages of the animals. As she walked to the lions she saw her dad feeding them and she walks into the cage.

Immediately Kira, one of the female lions that Tami called her own, run up to her and jumped up so her paw's where on Tami's shoulders while she liked her face. "Hey there, Kira. Wow.. sorry to tell you this but your breath smells a bit." Tami says and laughs a little. Trowa had turned and watched his daughter pet the lion. She looks so much like myself, same green eyes only her hair is a little more reddish then mine, even her personality is the same as mine. He thought. "Morning, Tami." Trowa says and smiles when she comes up to him and gives him a hug saying morning back. " Aunt Catherine told me to come and get you for breakfast." Tami tells her dad and pets the rest of the lions, before they walk back to their trailers where her aunt already made their food.

The three of them sit down and eat their meal quietly. "Okay, Tami you're ready to receive your present?" Trowa asks when their done eating. Tami smiles brightly and nods her head eagerly. Trowa smiles and stands up, walking to his trailer telling Tami to wait. Tami's eyes follow her dads movements and she begins to slightly bounce when she sees him walking back with a big present.

"Here you go, happy birthday Tami." Trowa says giving Tami a quick kiss on her forehead before handing her the present. Her aunt and dad smile when they see the twinkle in Tami's eyes when she has unwrapped her present and found out what it was.

Her mouth was slightly open and she quickly hug both of them before jumping up and down with her new, black guitar. "Thank you so much, both of you. I always wanted a guitar, now I can play while singing my songs!" Tami says happily hugging her guitar while her dad and aunt laugh.

When Tami had put her guitar on a save place she helped her aunt and dad getting things ready for the last show of the year. This show was going to be big and all of her friends would come and watch. While Tami was putting down the last chairs she locked at her watch and sighed. It was now 11:54 and the show would start at 20:00 so they had at least 8 more hours to get everything ready. Tami decided to go to her trailer and try to play on her new guitar 'cause she already was finished with her chores of the day.

She opened the door and picked up her guitar as she looked down at her notes, that were supposed to be her songs.

For more then 5 hours she tried to play and after 3 hours she already had a nice melody fitting one of her songs. She stopped when she noticed her stomach was begging for food and realized that she had missed lunch and if she didn't hurry then she would miss diner too. She quickly left her trailer and went to her aunts to see that she was just giving everyone something to eat, so Tami quickly walked to the end of the line and after a few minutes she smiled up at her aunt while she gave her a bowl with a special soup. " Enjoy." She said and Tami thanked her aunt before walking over to one of the benches to sit and eat.

While she ate she noticed that someone had placed himself next to her and when so looked up she smiled at her dad continuing to eat. After that she brought her bowl back to her aunt who would clean them and went to the circus ridge tent to check things out. Everything looked good so she went looking for the rest of the acrobatics group so they could train for the big show. She found them already changed into their costumes waiting for her so she quickly got dressed into the same costume just like the rest (black with green outlines and sliver patrons of feathers). She practiced for 2 hours and then changed back into her normal clothes.

Tami looked at her watch again and started to get nervous. Only 1hour and 23 minutes and then the show would start. She prayed quickly not to make any blunders, not that she ever made any but just in case.

Her dad saw the nervously coming from his daughter so he walked up to her and putted his arm around her shoulder hugging her slightly from the side. "You don't need to be nervous, you always did fine, don't let the nerves get to you." He said and felt Tami turn towards him, placing her arms around his waist hugging him. " I just don't want to make a fool out of myself in front of the rest." Tami quietly said placing her head on her fathers chest. " You wont." Was the only thing Trowa replied while hugging Tami back sighing deep. Minutes went by and both where still hugging each other till Catherine came telling them to get ready for the show. Both nodded at her and went their separate ways to change and get ready for their act.

Tami smiled as she looked at the act of her dad and aunt from behind the ridge of the circus.

She has seen their act for more then 8 years but every time it amassed her how good her aunt could throw knives at her dad without hurting him in any way. Her eyes went trough the crowd searching for one or more familiar face(s). She stopped searching when she thought about the fact that maybe they'd changed a lot and that she didn't even recognize them anymore. Tami was brought back to reality by one of acrobatic people called Tai, telling her to be ready in 10 minutes. She nodded and walked up to one of the ladders climbing to the top where their act would begin.

Tami heard people cheering and clapping and got ready to swing to the other side together with Misha, the other female acrobatic. Tami grabbed the trapeze and waited for the sign of the leader to swing to the other end. Their act would be the last one of the show, if she would make any mistakes she would feel very ashamed.

When she saw the sign, she pusses herself off of the plateau and she swung to the other one on the other side of the circus. She dropped the trapeze and waits for Misha. When she arrived too the act could begin and Tami looked down. She bit her lower lip and gulped. There wasn't a safety net this time and it only made her more nerves.

Misha poked Tami on the arm and told her to focus because Tami needed to jump to the leader when he was swinging on the trapeze. Tami fixed her eyes on the leader and jumped towards him, grabbing his feet so she would be hanging underneath him. Tami could hear the gasps and awes coming from the crowd as she swung with her body and made a summersault before Tai caught her a placed her onto the plateau. After another few stunts their act moved downwards to the trampolines.

Tami jumped together with Tai onto one and did a few stunts before jumping forth en back between 2 trampolines while Misha and the leader, called Estan, finished the act by doing one of their stunts. The crowd cheered for them as they jumped off of the trampolines and bowed. After that they headed back to changed out of their costumes.

**Lilviscious: I hope you all liked part 1 please continue to the next :) **


	2. Chapter 2

When she was finished she headed out, looking for her father and or aunt, but on the way she walked into a bigger figure and said sorry. "Tami is that you?" An older voice asked. Just when Tami wanted to look up she got captured in a big and tight embrace.

Tami tried desperately to breath but failed over and over again. "I would like my daughter to be alive for another few years, Duo." Her fathers voice said and she gasped for air before coughing a little, when the arms disappeared. "Ow I'm really sorry! I'm a little too excited." Duo replied and lightly petted Tami on the back as she continued coughing. When she stopped she looked up at Duo and the rest and smiled when Emily walked up to her. Her smile disappeared when she felt Emily's arms wrapped around her and she was trapped again. But Emily quickly let go of her and smiled.

"Long time no see! Ow and sorry 'bout my dad…" She said giving her father a little glare. "Happy birthday by the way!" She continued and gave Tami a little wrapped present. "What is it?" Tami asks eying the present. "Well you'll have to unwrap it to find out, duhuh." Emily said crossing her arms and rolling her eyes while she answered. Tami unwrapped the present and held it up smiling. It was a stuffed little lion. "Thank you Emily, I love it." Tami said looking at her. "Good! I almost thought you didn't like lions anymore!" Emily said being happy that her present was a success.

Tami's eyes scanned over the rest of her friends but she saw the three persons where missing. "Where are Stuart and his parents?" Tami asked and Angela quickly made her way over to her. "They said the couldn't make it.. Stuarts parents are very busy these days.. But that doesn't matter now, ready for you other presents?" She said. Tami smiled a little but nodded eagerly, making Angela and the others laugh. "Well here you go." She said handing her a long dark blue box. "Me and Keith made it ourselves." She said proudly grabbing her brother by the arm pulling him next to her. Keith smiled and said happy birthday. Tami opened the box and gasped in awe and surprise. It was a silver hanger with a green medallion.

"Push the button underneath the medallion." Keith said. Tami did what Keith said and suddenly a green hologram came from the medallion. It was a picture of the last day, 10 years ago. All of them where on it, smiling. Tami's mouth was slightly open and her eyes where glued to the hologram. "Now every time we're not near you can push the button and she us!" Angela said clapping her hands together. Tami's mouth formed into a soft smile and she turned to the Winner twins. "Thanks both of you. It's really great." Tami said and quickly hugged them both.

Coby came forward and grinned giving Tami her present from him. Tami raised one of her eyebrows. "What are you grinning at?" She asked curious. "Nothing.. Just open your present!" He said happily. Tami, still with one eyebrow raised unwrapped the present and she looked back at him. "How did you know I have a guitar?" She asks showing the rest a set of guitar picks, some extra guitar strings and a book of how to play guitar. "I heard your dad telling my dad that he was going to buy you a guitar for your 16th birthday so I thought why not buy her some things for her guitar." Coby answered and smiled. "Thanks Coby." Tami said and hugged him.

Shenlong was pushed forward by his mother and he slightly glared at her. He cleared his throat and handed Tami her present from him saying congrats. "I don't know if you still draw and paint as much as when we were younger but well.. just open it." He said sighing. Tami opened the present and surprised Shenlong by hugging him. She pulled back and laughed at his expression. "Thank you so much Shenlong, I was running out of paper and paint." She said and pressed the papers and paint set against her chest. Then she picked up the rest and looked at it.

She never got so many presents at her birthday. She turns again and gasps slightly when suddenly Odin stands in front of her. She looks at him wondering what he's doing when he bent his head. She keeps looking at him but then smiles. "No need to feel sorry, Odin. I didn't even asked all of you to buy me something for my birthday." She says noticing that he was trying to apologize because he didn't got a present for her. "And just being here on my 16th birthday is the best present anyway." She continues as her smile grows. Odin nods his head and says happy 16th birthday before Angela and Emily grab Tami's arms and pull her with them away from the rest. "Hey! Where are you taking me!" Tami yells at them not knowing what's going on. "Chill, Tam. We're just steeling you from the rest so we can have some girl talk. We have a lot to discus, it has been 10 years after all." Emily says and waves at the rest walking outside.

It was now dark and Tami sits together with Angela and Emily on one side of the fire while the boy's sit on the other side. Angela and Emily eagerly ask how it is living in a moving circus and how it conflicts school. "Everything I needed to learn, I was learn by my father and aunt. Some others from the circus thought me things as well but that was only for the good of the circus, like how I should make summersaults and that kind of things." "And what about that boy who helped you with your act?" Angela asks grinning slightly. "You mean Tai? He's just a friend. I met him when he and his parents came working for the circus 6 years ago." Tami says staring into the fire. Angela nods and stares at the ground. After a while all three of the girls grow silent.

"Tami!" Tami heard her name been called and looked up to see Tai running up to her. When he reached her he pants a little but quickly recovers and smiles. "I'm sorry that I haven't said this before but I was busy with everything for the show, Happy birthday Tami. This is for you." He said and hands her a little box. She smiles at Tai and opens the box. Tami's eyes move from the present inside to Tai. " Are you sure this is for me?" She asks picking up the silver bracelet from the box. Tai nods and his smile grows into a grin. "I remember you telling me you liked this bracelet when we were on colony L4, so I bought it for you." He says. "Thank you, Tai. I'm surprised you even remembered." Tami replied placing the bracelet around her wrist. Tai nods again and looks down at her. Tami looks up smiling but her smile disappears when she hears a snap and she sees that a little laser is directed on one side of Tai's head.

Her eyes grow wide and just when Tai opens his mouth she hears a shot and pushes Tai away, onto the ground where he lays looking at Tami like she was crazy. The others had heard the shot too but Tami was already running to the source of it and found a man dressed in a black/brown suit with a patron of 'A.A.D.S.'. As soon as she sees this she begins to get angry. Tami had heard of this organization. They were the men that had been killing people all over the world, why? Tami didn't know an answer to that but she wouldn't just let him get away after what he tried just a few seconds ago.

The man stands up and runs away but Tami runs after her, jumping on his back so he falls flat on his stomach. She stands up and kicks him a few times before she rolls him over and picks him up by the choler of his suit. "Where did you come from?" Tami hissed at him. The man looks at her with a blank face and shrugs. This makes Tami even more angry and she punches the man into his face. The man groans loudly and tries to hold his now bleeding nose. "Answer!" Tami almost yells, but again the man doesn't answer. "Fine have it your way then." She says and drops him while picking up his weapon and directing it to his head. "One last chance." She whispers knowing that the man would hear her. The man's mouth keeps closed and Tami growls. Before even thinking clear she pulls the trigger and drops the gun when she realize what precisely she just had done.

"I killed a man." She whispers and sinks to the ground not moving her eyes away from the now dead bleeding man. She hears many footsteps coming her way but she blokes them out. "Killed him." She whispers again, feeling someone shaking her shoulders, calling her name. Her eyes, now a little red, move to the person who's shaking her and she sighs deeply, letting her head fall forward, as in shame.

"Tami! You okay?" Her dad asks but when he sees her head falling forward he stops his actions and sighs. " It's okay, Tami." He says and rubs her right shoulder slightly. Tami's head shots up and a single tear is rolling down her face. "Now it's not! I just killed him!" She yelled while another tear escapes from her eye. She pushes her father's hands off of her shoulders and crawls quickly to the man, putting her hands into his pockets searching for something. She stops searching and opens a brown little book. "I just killed 'Vasco Rodriguez', age 26, length 1.83." She says dropping the little book again, staring at the man called Vasco Rodriguez.

All of the others stand around her and the dead man and stare at them. "If you didn't stop him, he would kill someone else." An older voice said. Tami doesn't react but her tears had stop. She moved her head a little to the right and looked at the patron. "A.A.D.S… I killed someone from A.A.D.S. on my 16th birthday. I don't even know what A.A.D.S. means!" She half yelled and thought about it for a few seconds. "Well sometime has to be the first time." She said and stood crossing her arms, glaring down at the man. "It's your own fault, if you didn't tried to shot Tai then you would still be living." She said but blushed when she realized she was talking to a dead man. Trowa wrapped one of his arms around his daughters shoulders and pushed her slightly against him telling her to come with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Tami looked up at her dad in confusion. Why did she needed to come with him?. Trowa looked at Heero who nodded and nudged Duo to help him with the dead man. Duo rubbed the part where he was nudged and walked over to the man. As they picked him up and walked away the rest of the parents and Tami's aunt guided them to a black trailer.

Hilde opened the door and waited till everyone was in before she shut it behind her. Tami's eyes grew wide at the sight of the trailer. It was a lot bigger from the inside then from the outside. "Wow.. who's trailer is this?" Coby asked as also his eyes where widened and scanning over the inside of the trailer.

"It's from us." Keith said and placed himself into one of the chairs. "Really? I never saw it before." Angela said and frowned. "Well it has the logo of the company." Emily said and pointed to it. As they looked over the trailer their parents and aunt where silent.

When Heero and Duo entered the trailer Quatre cleared his throat and all eyes where on him. "Well.. uhm.. I just get straight to the point.. You all saw the man that Tami uhm.. killed. He's from A.A.D.S. what means 'Army Against Dirty Souls'. We don't know much about this organization but what we do know is that you all need to stop them." Quatre said and crossed his arms looking at the kids. Keith frowned and opened his mouth but his twin sister opened her mouth to and together they begun talking and asking questions. Quatre help up his hands and both went quiet as they looked at each other.

"What do you mean by **you all** mister Winner?" Emily asked quietly. "Emily you know you don't have to call me that." Quatre said and smiled at her as she blushed slightly nodding her head. "We need you all to stop them 'cause we're to old for the job." Quatre answered. "What do you mean to old? And what job?" Coby asked totally confused. Duo smiled at his son and walked forward to a computer. He typed something in and a big screen appeared. "Just watch." He said and pressed the play button. On the screen where images of a building, probably one of the bases from A.A.D.S.

The screen when black and then images of the Gundams appeared. "What are those things?" Angela asked while she looked at them in awe. "Gundams." Shenlong said and narrowed his eyes to get a better look at them. "Gundams? They're robots right?" Keith asked and looked at his father who nodded. "And you want us to pilot them don't you?" Odin said and crossed his arms. "Yup." Duo said and the screen went black again and disappeared into the wall. "So, where are these 'Gundams'." Emily asked curious. "They're on a secret base, we all go there in 2 days." Quatre said. "This may sound stupid but.. how are we going to pilot them? And I only saw 5 Gundams and there are 7 of us." Keith said and scratched his head. "You're such a dumb blond." Emily said and pushed him a little. "I'm sure they'll teach us how to pilot them." She said and sat down on the couch. "Yes but that still doesn't work if there are only 5 Gundams." Keith said and glared slightly at Emily for calling him a dumb blond. "Don't' worry we already thought of that." Duo said and grinned as only he could grin.

Coby raised an eyebrow at his father and shook his head while sighing. "What's wrong, son?" Duo asked still grinning. "It's just that I don't know if it is a good thing that you're grinning over this." Coby said and smirked a little when Duo's grin faded. "Ow well thank you very much." Duo said and crossed his arms and pouted.

Hilde shook her head and slapped Duo on the arm telling him to act a little more mature. He smiled innocently but turned serious as Heero began to speak. "You all will be pointed to one of the Gundams and you will be trained to pilot them. Some of you may even train with the Zero system but that's not for sure. We will take you all to the base tomorrow." He said then turned around and left. "But I thought you said over 2 days, dad." Angela said looking at her father. "Well yes, I thought it was over 2 days but apparently Heero decided it will be tomorrow so just go to bed and get some sleep." Quatre said and laughed a little uncomfortably. The kids nodded and followed each other as they left the trailer.

Tami was sitting on the steps of her trailer thinking about what had happened. She hadn't said anything from the moment her dad guided her into the trailer. Tami sighed, this wasn't what she had planned on doing today. It seemed that everything went just the other way then she wanted. The face of the Vasco Rodriguez was printed into her brain and she was sure hat it would take very long before she could forget it. She saw Shenlong's parents taking a walk and decided to do the same since she couldn't sleep. She rose from her spot and putted her hands into her pants pockets as she made her way to the lions. When she arrived she opened the cage and entered it slowly. She sat down next to Kira with her back against the bars of the cage and petted her carefully, not wanting to wake her up. The lion purred slightly and crawled closer to the touch. Tami spent her night there, falling asleep against the lion.

**Lilviscious: please review people :P And sorry that this part is a little short looks innocent**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Tami was wakened by Emily as she shook Tami's shoulders roughly. Tami grabbed the hands on her shoulders and pushed them away opening her eyes not very pleased by the rough 'wake up call'. "Finally you're awake!" Emily said happily but then crossed her arms. "Why are you sleeping here? Don't you have a bed?" She asked and frowned. Tami stood and looked at her friend. "Couldn't sleep." She said and left the cage and closed it behind her, walking to her trailer, followed by Emily. "How come you're in a bad mood?" Emily asked skipping next to her smiling. Tami's eyes looked at her but she didn't answer, walking further. On the way to the trailer they met Coby and he walked along with the 2 girls, smiling slightly.

Just when Tami wanted to enter her trailer a older voice called out for her, Coby and Emily to come with him. Tami sighed and turned around following Duo. "Where are we going, dad?" Emily asked. "We're going to the private plane of the Winners, it'll take us to the base." Duo answered putting his arm around his son and daughter, while Tami followed behind keeping still. As they arrived they saw the rest was already there and waiting for them to enter the plane as well so they could leave.

They entered and Tami took a seat by the window where she could still see the circus. She frowned when she saw her father hug her aunt before walking up to the plane. Wasn't her aunt coming along? Tami looked at her aunt and she waved a little when her aunt smiled a little sad and waved too. She heard someone taking a seat next to her but she didn't look, knowing it would be her dad. "I thought aunt Catherine was coming along." Tami said still looking at her. "She's more needed here at the circus, she wouldn't be of any use at the base." Her father said and closed his eyes letting his head rest against the head restrain of the seat.

The plane took of and Tami looked down from her seat as the circus grew smaller and smaller by the second. Tami never really left the circus, only once when she was on colony L4 to buy supplies for food and stuff. She also never been in a plane before but somehow it felt as like did this a couple times before already. Tami closed her eyes, wanting to rest a little before they would land at the base.

Shenlong sighed as he looked out of the window and saw the reflection of a sleeping Tami who was sitting in front of him. He missed her, those long 10 years seemed to be so much longer. When he saw her again she had changed a lot. Her hair was now longer and more reddish then before and her eyes were more greenish too. But what changed the most was her body. She had grew up into a beautiful young lady and a little spark went trough Shenlong's body when he saw her again last night after those 10 years.

When he was younger he first couldn't stand her, being so silent only saying something when it was necessary. Shenlong maybe looks almost identical to his father, he mostly got his mother personality. Every time he wanted to just talk to her or play when they were little she stared at him as if wondering why he would want to anyway. But his almost hate from then had instantly changed into love on first sight although he knew her already when he saw her again the night before. He knew his mother knew that he liked Tami but she didn't talk about it, maybe because his father wouldn't like the idea of his son liking Trowa's daughter. His father didn't talk to Trowa much, not that he talked to the others more...

He looked to the reflection of Tami again but was slightly taking back when he saw that she was looking at him through it. She smiled a little and Shenlong felt a blush coming on his cheeks as he smiled back. Shenlong was glad his father sat next to his mother so he couldn't see his blush, if his father would see him now he would be very ashamed. Wufei thought his son everything about justice and about expressing feelings. He said that most of the times it was best not to show the real feelings to let the enemy see that he was strong and self-confident.

Shenlong turned his head away from the window and looked at his mother who was smiling, almost smirking at him. Shenlong blinked and swallowed a little uncomfortably. His mother had caught him blushing and Shenlong quickly hung his head hoping that the few loose bangs of his hair would hide his blush. A hand was placed on his shoulder and his mother's voice went through his ears telling him not to be ashamed. Shenlong didn't respond on his mother but he looked up to the window again noticing that Tami had her eyes closed again. He sighed and closed his eyes too, letting his head rest on the window as he slowly went to sleep.

Tami was awoken by her father. They had landed and needed to get out. Tami rose from her seat and looked behind her to Shenlong. Her eyes met his and she quickly looked away walking after her father. When she was outside she saw a big building hidden between the green of trees and plants. Heero guided everyone in and mentioned them to follow him. As Tami walked she noticed a figure walking beside her. She looked at him through the corners of her eyes and smiled slightly. Shenlong smiled when he saw that she looked at him. He felt something deep inside pulling him closer to her but he fought against it not wanting to do anything stupid.

They entered a big room with a lot of computers and other technologic things. Odin's eyes lit up when he saw them and walked a little quicker towards one of them to check it out. Heero smiled slightly when he saw this. It seemed that his son also was fascinated by computers.

"Yo ,dad. I thought you were going to show us those Gundams." Coby whispered to his father , not wanting to wait so long, who smiled and patted him on his head. "Patience." He said although he self was excited.

Shenlong's mother walked up to a wall and pressed against a brick, opening a secret passage. She walked in followed by the rest and they entered an even bigger room with a hanger with the Gundams. The former Gundam pilots smiled at the sight of their Gundams as their kids stared at them in awe.

Emily ran up to the Deathscythe Gundam and blinked her eyes a few times before a big smile crept onto her face. "YO DAD! I BET THIS ONE'S YOURS!" She yelled at her dad and pointed to the Gundam. Duo laughed and nodded his head, making Emily grin. Coby quickly made his way to it and pushed his sister to the side to take a better look. "Hey!" Emily said when she was pushed and pushed Coby back. Coby ignored her and stared at his father's Gundam. "This is sssssssooo cool.." He said looking at it as if he was dreaming.

Keith walked slowly over the hanger making sure he printed every little detail from all of the Gundams into his brain when he stopped by Sandrock. He turned to it and looked up. Suddenly he saw Angela next to him as she jumped to it grabbing onto the door of the cockpit. "Angela what are you doing!" Keith yelled afraid his twin would hurt herself. "Don't worry!" She yelled and pushed a button so the cockpit opened. She locked inside and gasped. "WOW! LOOK AT ALL THE BUTTONS AND STUFF!" She yelled from excitement and Keith took a few steps back before he jumped right into the cockpit next to his sister. "Wow.." Was all he could say when he looked inside.

Odin was also inside the cockpit checking out his fathers Gundam, not saying anything. Shenlong and Tami stood at the beginning of the hanger together with all of their parents and looked at each other. A blush appeared on Shenlong's face and he quickly start walking forward not wanting her to see it. She smiled at his back, she saw his blush and start walking after him. Their parents still stood at the beginning all smiling at the reactions of their children.

Shenlong had passed 'Heavyarms' and kept on walking till he reached the last Gandum. This must be the one from my father. He thought and walked closer. He jumped and opened the cockpit hiding himself into it, pretending to look at it while he was cursing himself for blushing.

Tami had stopped in front of 'Heavyarms' and looked at it crossing her arms over her chest. _It has a nice color._ She thought then turned her head to the Sandrock Gundam that stood on the opposite of 'Heavyarms' when she heard Angela call her name. She walked up to it and asked what she wanted. "Come here and take a look." She heard her say and jumped to the side when Keith jumped out landing almost on her. "Ow sorry, you okay?" He asked and blushed slightly. Tami nodded and jumped into the cockpit. "Look at this!" Angela said and pressed a picture in front of Tami's nose.

Tami grabbed the picture from her and looked at it. A smile came on her face as she saw all of their fathers standing together in their usual clothes. "Where did you found it?" Tami asked looking at her father. "It hung over there between the buttons." Angela answered looking over Tami's shoulder to the picture. "How old do you think they are here?" Angela asked and Tami thought about it. "I don't know, maybe the same age as we are now." She finally said and held the picture while jumping back out followed by Angela.

Quatre came up to them and asked what they found. Tami showed him the picture and he took it from her, smiling softly. "Aah.. after all the time it was still on the same place where I left it." He said and smiled at Angela. She smiled back at her father. The rest had retreated from the Gundams and where now trying to look at the picture but Coby grabbed it out of Quatre's hand and walked away with it looking at it. "Coby! Come one let me see it!" Emily said and tried to grab the picture as he held it above his head laughing at her. It was not fair for Emily, she wasn't as long as her brother. Actually she was almost 2 heads smaller then him. "Coby don't pick on your sister like that!" Coby heard his mother yell at him and he sighed. "Yeah, mom…" He said and put his arm down so she could she the picture. "Cool! That's our dads when they were younger!" She said happily.

After everyone, including the parents, saw the picture they went to what they called 'the living room'. Everyone took a seat somewhere and Heero explained who would be piloting which Gundam.

"Odin, you'll pilot Gundam Wing. Coby, you get Deathscythe. Tami, you'll train with Heavyarms. Keith gets Sandrock and Shenlong gets Altron." Heero said but immediately Angela and Emily stood op from their seat. "What about us?" They asked at the same time.

Heero looked at them and then at the older one's.

No one answered and Emily sunk back into her seat. "Aaww.. man.. It's not fair." She whined and put her hands over her face while she fake cried. Angela sat down too with a sad face but said nothing. "Don't worry we'll find something for you 2 to pilot." Hilde said and wrapped her arm around Emily's shoulder. Emily removed her hands from her face and looked at her mother. "But they wont be Gudams!" Emily said and crossed her arms, looking pissed. "It's because we're girls, right?" Angela asked. "Then why does Tami get to pilot Heavyarms?" Emily asked Angela. "Maybe Tami isn't a girl after all." Angela responded and giggle together with Emily but then Tami stood up from her seat next to Angela and moved to sit next to Shenlong not looking back at them.

Emily and Angela stopped and looked at her. "Sorry.." Angela said and hung her head slightly. "Come on, Tam. You know we're only joking." Emily said and smiled innocently. Tami turned her head and glared at them still not saying anything. Both girls sighed and Emily sat back down. "Don't worry sis, I let you fly with Deathscythe sometimes." Coby said as he also wrapped an arm around Emily. "Ow why thank you so much." Emily said to her brother and glared at him while pushing his arm and her mothers arm away.

Coby glared back and stuck out his tongue at her while she did the same thing to him. Duo sighed and pulled Coby away from Emily. "Stop that. Emily don't worry you'll be piloting a Gundam too." He said and held Coby close to his side. Coby struggled away from his father and sat down onto the floor next to Odin. "Really?" Emily said and jumped up, suddenly happy again. Duo nodded and told her that there were another 2 Gundams. Everyone, even the older one's, look at him frowning as he said that and he grins. "Have you all forgot that I have another Gundam? You know Deathscythe Hell and there's still Epyon." He said.

"Emily could pilot Deathscythe Hell and Angela Epyon." He said but Dorothy crossed her arms and glared at him. "

The Epyon Gundam has the Zero system in it. Angela may be not strong enough to handle it." She said looking at her daughter. Angela blinked and hung her head, the words that came from her mother had hurt her. Her mother thought Angela wasn't strong enough to pilot a Gundam, well she would show them how strong she really is. "How do you know that for sure?" Angela asked looking at her mom. Dorothy was taken back from Angela's replied and did not say anything back. "Let's just try it. I'm sure everything will be alright." Quatre said and smiled at his daughter. Well at least my dad believes in me. Angela thought and smiled back.

After some talking the kids were send to bed to get some rest for the next day and Angela, Emily and Tami would sleep together in one room while the rest made 'couples' for the other rooms.

The girls were putting their pajama's on and got ready to go to bed. Angela laid herself on her bed and sighed closing her eyes already sleeping, while Tami was walking u to her bed but stopped when she saw that Emily sat kneeled by her bed muttering something. Tami frowned and walked slowly up to her, not wanting to interrupt something, whatever that might be. She kneeled next to her and asked in a whisper what she was doing.

Emily stopped muttering and opened one eye to look at Tami before answering that she was praying to God. "God?" Tami asked and looked at her friend in confusion. "Yes, I'm a christen and almost every night I pray to God. Come on, pray with me, maybe it will help." She said and smiled. "But.. I'm not a christen." Tami said and looked at the bed. "That doesn't mean you can't pray." Emily said and closed her eyes again. "Just tell him or her or it what's bothering you or ask him to help you." She said and continued her muttering softly.

Tami closed her eyes and thought about the circus, her family and friends. "I may be not a christen, but still I wanted to ask you if you want to look after my aunt back at the circus and of course all of the animals. Please help my father and all of my friends, keep them healthy." Tami softly said and opened her eyes again looking at the grinning expression of Emily. "See! That's all." She said and rolled onto the bed and sighed loudly placing her hands behind her head. Tami stood and looked at her before walking to her own bed. She let her head rest on the pillow and sighed slightly closing her eyes.

Duo smiled softly as he looked through a little chink of the door at the whole scene of Emily and Tami. "Tomorrow will be a big day." He whispered to himself and closed the door softly.

**Lilviscious: Thank you for reading this part and I hope you'll like the next one :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Shenlong couldn't let his eyes get some rest as he tried not to think about Tami. He groaned slightly and pushed the pillow on his face muttering something in Chinese. He knew he was in love with her. That was the only explanation why he act so different around her then by others.

Odin looked at his Chinese friend and shook his head. He knew Shenlong had feelings for Tami but didn't want to come between the both of them 'cause they're both good friends of him. He respected them, Shenlong for his justice and honor for his family and Tami for.. just being her. He never knew that Tami had such a personality that was almost similar to his. Smart, patient and silent. She would only say something if she wanted to or if someone asked her something. Still there were some things that mad her the opposite of him. She could be very friendly and shy, almost like an angel, while he couldn't even bring a decent smile on his face when his friends would talk to him.

Odin sighed, Tami was an extraordinary girl, he knew that already from the first day he saw her back when they were younger. She would play with him and the other boys then with Emily and Angela. First he thought that Tami acted like that because she wanted attention but he found out she just couldn't get along with girls as much as with boy's.

Shenlong groaned again when he still couldn't think of anything else but Tami. Would she like him the way he likes her? This question was flowing through his head the whole time but he was afraid to ask Tami for the answer.

Later sleep came over both boys and they finally fell asleep.

Relena, Hilde, Dorothy and Sally smiled when they saw the kids making their way over to them. Their kids said morning to them while Tami looked a little uncomfortable but covered it up by saying morning too. All of the children were dressed in their 'outfits' that they would wear all the time. Coby was dressed in a black t-shirt and trousers. Emily was wearing a long dark blue pants and was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt. Odin had a black baggy pants and a green shirt. Angela wore a long jeans and a light blue t-shirt with the letters 'Angel' on it while her twin wore a brown jeans and a white shirt. Shenlong wore a three fourths black jeans, a black undershirt and a white jacket. Tami wore a normal jeans with a marine blue long-sleeved shirt.

"What's up with all the black?" Emily asked when she saw the others. "Black is just a nice color." Coby said and shrugged. "Come on, kiddos. It's time for the tests." Duo said and begun walking. "What tests? No one said something about tests…" Angela asked panicking a bit. "Don't worry, Angie." Keith said as he wrapped his arm around his sisters shoulder.

They arrived in a big room again filled with a lot of computers and the other fathers were already there getting things ready. "Okay, who wants to go first?" Quatre asked and looked up from the computer. The was no answer and he sighed. "Okay then we'll just do it by way of the alphabet." He said and clicked on something on his computer. "Let's see. The B from Barton comes first. Okay Tami you'll be the first one." Quatre said and smiled slightly when he heard a few relieved sighs but also a groan.

Tami slowly made her way over to her father and Wufei while looking down. "Sit down, please." She heard her father say and did what she was told. Wufei placed a sort of helmet on her head that covered her eyes and she gets a hold of the 2 shooting devices. "Okay, with this tests we can see on what 'battle level' you are. Ready?" Quatre asked and Tami nodded, sighed to calm herself. She heard a click and a red screen appeared before her eyes. "Shoot as many suits as you can." She heard someone say as a few mobile suits appeared.

Her eyes shot to all directions and she presses the shooting buttons as quickly as she could. As more suits appeared and disappeared Tami's breath begins to quicken. She frowned her eyebrows together and gritted with her teeth as a sudden sting goes through her head. Tami tries to close her eyes but they wont and she give out a loud yelp as the stinging comes back but this time stays.

The helmet is quickly removed from Tami's head and she puts her hands on her head, trying hard to make any yelps and cries from the pain. She feels 2 hands on her shoulders and her fathers voice telling her to concentrate. Tami's breath calms down slowly and she opens her eyes when the stinging was gone.

She stares at the ground and swallows slowly. "W-What was that?" She asks and looks up with blood red eyes. Trowa puts on hand on her head and sighs. "That was the Zero system." He says and sighs again when his daughter looks at him with a blank face. "Don't' worry, not many can control the system." Quatre says and smiles. "But you did very well, you scored 90 from 100." He quickly says.

Tami smiles and stands up stretching her arms, legs and back. A few cracks are heard when she does this and Angela covers her ears. "Eeeww… that's disgusting, Tami." She says closing her eyes. Tami smiles and her and walks up to her. When Angela opens her eyes again, Tami bents her arm so that it makes another crack and Angela pushes Tami away. "TAMI! Stop that! That's not funny!" She yells and hits Tami on her arm. Tami rubs her arm but continues smiling. "Come one girls, cut it out." Duo says and smiles.

The test goes further and this are the results; Tami 90, Shenlong 96, Coby 87, Emily 89, Odin 98, Angela 88 and Keith also 88.

Well, kiddos let's move on with the next test." Duo says and grins. Coby gulps and Emily frowns her eyebrows in curiosity. "What test?" She asks. "You'll see." Her dad answers and lead them into a sort of gym. "Wow.. This is the biggest gym room I've ever seen." Keith says and walks up to all of the equipments. "First you all will be running a few laps." Heero says as he walks in followed by the others.

"Running laps?" Coby whines and hangs his head. Emily pats him on his back and laughs. "Okay get ready to run 50 laps." Wufei says and walks over to the wall to lean on it. "50 LAPS!" Angela and Keith yell at the same time staring at him, hoping he would be kidding. "Yes, 50." He says and smirks. "Aren't 50 laps a little to much for them? I mean 1 lap is like 20 feet" Hilde says and sits down. "We'll see." Duo says and yells for them to get ready.

Everyone lines up and stretch a bit before Heero gives the start sign and all of them begin to run. After 25 laps Emily sinks to her knees and tries to control her breathing. "I'm quitting!" she yells and let herself fall on the ground with her arms and legs wide. "That's one." Quatre says and laughs. Coby and Angela stop 2 laps after Emily while Tami, Shenlong, Odin and Keith continue.

After 38 laps Keith runs next to Shenlong and smiles at him. Shenlong gives him a small smile back and picks up his speed so Keith was running behind him. Keith sees that Shenlong has picked up his speed and tries the same but his legs wont run anymore and he stops, putting his hands on his knees. "Three left." Trowa says and smiles proudly seeing that his daughter is still running.

Tami breaths in and out slowly looking at the back of Odin and noticing that Shenlong is almost running next to her. They both look at each other for a moment before concentrating on running again. Emily and Angela sit on the side cheering for Tami to keep on running and clap. When they begin on their 46th lap Shenlong begins to lose speed just like Odin. Tami closes her eyes for a moment and picks up her speed. She passes Odin and almost caused him to fall when she did. He never thought she would ever pass him.

Shenlong finished his lap and leans against the wall giving up. "I wonder if they'll make it." Sally says and studies Tami's and Odin's running. Odin groans and balls his fists as he begins to pass Tami. Tami notices this and smiles to herself. She let her speed go down a bit so that they're now running side by side.

"Still running I see." Odin says and smirks. "I wont give up that easily." Tami replies and smirks back. "You're a good runner, for a girl that is." Odin says as both begin with the 49th lap. Tami ignores his remark and almost stumbles over her own feet as she notices that her legs are beginning to hurt. Odin saw this and tells her to hang on. "We're almost done." He says and actually smiles at her. Tami, taking back from his supporting and smile, forgets the pain in her legs and nods smiling back.

"COME ON TAMI! ONLY ONE LAP LEFT!" Angela yells and cheers. "WHOOHOO GO TAMI!" Emily says and laughs. Tami grins at the supporting and looks at Odin. "See you by the finish." She says and passes him like it's nothing. Odin's eyes wide when he sees this but he smirks and picks up his speed. "Your not going to finish first." He whispers at Tami and by accident pushes against her shoulder causing her to lose her balance. Tami grabs the back of his green shirt taking him with her to the ground. Odin falls next to Tami an groans when he touches the ground.

The kids run up to them and ask if they're okay. Odin stands up and glares down at Tami. Tami however doesn't pay attention to him and tries to get some oxygen into her lungs. After that she sits up and looks up at Odin. "Why did you do that?" She asks angrily and stands up. "I didn't do anything. You're the one who did something." Odin says and continues to glare. "You pushed me and you know it, Yuy!" Tami yells and balls her fists.

"Wow.. Calm down you 2." Dou says and he holds back Tami and Heero Odin. "Let me go!" Tami yells and managed to get free from Duo's grasp and storm over to Odin and Heero. "Just admit it, Odin!" he says and glares. Odin pushes his father away and walks closer to her so that their face or only a few inches away from each other.

"I have nothing to admit." He says and a low voice making Tami shudder a bit but she controls herself and didn't show it to him. "Layer." She says and crosses her arms over her chest. Odin does the same and smirks. "Do you have any proof?" He asks and frowns in amusement. Tami narrows her eyes and growls.

Trowa wrapped his arm around Tami's shoulder and pulls her away from Odin. "That's enough." He says. Tami continues to glare as Odin's smirk only widens. "Odin!" Relena says and angrily comes up to him. Odin's smirk dies away and he turns to his mother. "Yes?" He asks. "Did you push her or not?" Relena asks and pricks with one of her fingers onto his chest. "Answer me!" She says and pocks him. Odin, who's not comfortable with the pocking, shakes his head and takes a step back trying to get away from the pocking. "Are you telling me the truth?" Relena asks and pocks him again. Odin sighs in frustration and gently pushes his mother hand away. "Okay, I pushes her but not on purpose." He says and sighs again. Relena, now satisfied, nods her head. "Well if you 2 wouldn't have fall you had finished the 50th lap." Quatre says and smiles. Tami sighs and leans against her fathers chest while he hugs her from behind. "I think that's enough for today. You can now take a shower of whatever you want. We need to talk." Heero says and eyes the older men. Everyone nods and walk to their rooms.

**Lilviscious: Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6 

Hey I wanted to thank everyone for reading my story and to say again that the Gundam Wing characters are **NOT** mine. Thanks again bye and enjoy. Lilviscious

Angela quickly goes first into the shower and then Tami while Emily was sleeping on her bed. When Tami came out of the shower she dressed and asked Angela if she wanted to come with her to find some food. Angela agreed and together they walked through the house looking for the kitchen. When they finally found it the saw that Sally and Hilde were trying to bake something. "Uhm.. pardon but could you tell us where all the things are to make a sandwich?" Angela asked. Sally and Hilde turned to both girls and gave them everything they needed before going further with their 'backing'.

Angela makes herself a jelly sandwich as Tami does the same. They leave the kitchen and walk back while eating some of their sandwiches. "I wonder what for a tests they have for tomorrow." Angela says and takes a big bite. "I wonder too. Maybe they'll teach us how to pilot the Gundams." Tami says happily. "I get to pilot that Epyon Gundam. My mum said it had the zero system." Angela said looking down at her hands, covered in jelly. "When we needed to do that first tests I had the zero system for a moment or two but I couldn't really handle it. It was horrible. There was a sort of stinging thing in my head that didn't want to go away." Tami says and finish her sandwich. "Well, if you can't handle it than I couldn't either." Angela says and walks into their room going straight to the bathroom to wash her hands. "You don't know that for sure. Maybe you'll handle it without a problem." Tami says and plops down on her bed.

Angela comes back from the bathroom and sighs. "I hope that you're right." She says.

"But what was that with you and Odin?" She asks grinning slightly. "You mean when we were running laps?" Tami asks and blushes. Angela nods and lies down on her bed holding her head up with her hands. "Well, just when I wanted to take a sprint to the finish, he grabbed the back of my shirt and then I lost my balance and fell but I pulled at his shirt and then he fell too." Tami answers and sighs. Angela smiles at her and then let her eyes close as she takes a nap.

* * *

"Tomorrow we'll send them out." Heero says as all five ex-Gundam pilots sit around a table.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Quatre asks slightly worried. "Don't worry, Q. If we let them out then we can see how they work together and stuff." Duo says and stretched. Quatre raises one of his eyebrows at him but sighs agreeing with Heero's plan. "So what exactly must they do?" Trowa asks. "We send them to an old OZ base." Heero answers. "And what are they supposed to do there?" Duo asks frowning. "I have put there some surprises for them." Is all Heero says and he smirks. "What kind of surprises, Yuy. Spill it." Wufei says crossing his arms. "You'll see. We follow their movements with a few little bugs." Heero says and show the rest the electronic bugs. "Are they cameras?" Duo asks and pokes one. Heero nods. "Well, I agree with this 'mission'." Wufei says and leans back in his chair. "Good, then I'll see you all tomorrow at 11:00, here." Heero says, picking up the bugs and leaving the room.

* * *

"I can't wait to pilot a Gundam!" Coby says happily jumping up and down on his be. "Calm down, you'll break the bed." Keith says trying to get Coby down. "Chill, Keith." Coby says and lets himself fall on his bed sighing loudly. "You know, I hate running laps." He suddenly says and laughs. Keith just smiles at his comment and pulls out a little book from his bag.

Coby stops laughing and turns his attention to the book.

"Ooeeww.. What's that?" He asks and stands up walking over to Keith. "It's just a book." Keith says and opens it on the page where he was and begins to read. Coby frowns and looks at the cover. "_Der Schwarze Mond." _Coby reads out loud. "What kind of language is that?" He asks sitting down next to Keith. Keith looks up and smiles. "It's German. It means 'The Black Moon'." He says and continues to read. Coby just looks at him and then shrugs, going back to his bed. "I need some sleep. Those laps tired me out." He says and yawns. He crawls onto his bed and closes his eyes sighing happily.

Keith looks at him and smiles. He's such a weirdo but he's nice. Keith thinks and reads further till he's to tired and falls asleep.

* * *

The next morning all of them are awaking by a loud wailing sirens.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Coby yells as he storms out of his room. "What going on?" Keith yells. "I don't know, where are they others?" Coby yells back. "Coby! Keith!" Emily yells and runs over to them. "Emily! What's going on?" Coby yells. "Follow me!" She yells back takes their hands pulling them with her through the corridors of the house. She pulls them into a room and then the wailing sirens stop. "Finally. I thought it would never stop." Angela said putting her hands of her ears. Coby looks around the room and sees everyone (the kids) sitting on chairs or just standing there. He opens his mouth but Shenlong quickly says "No we don't know what's going on." Coby closes his mouth again and sighs. "How late is it?" Emily asks rubbing her eyes. "10:57" Odin says, leaning against the wall opposite of the rest.

Just then all of their dads walk in and stand in front of them. "Good morning." Trowa says friendly but he has a blank look on his face. "Today we're going to send you all on your first mission." He says and watch everyone's reaction.

Angela looks at Keith and they blink a few times. "Mission? I though that we needed to do more tests." Keith says, confused. "We don't need more tests." Trowa says and Quatre places seven guns on the table. "These will be your weapons for the day, if you need something else you'll have to improvise." Quatre says. "Weapons?" Angela asks with big eyes. Odin was walking up to the table and picked one up, looking at it. He checks if there are bullets in it then puts it in his pocket without saying anything and then walks back to the wall. Tami watched him and frowned. She picks one up and looks at it. She turns a little to the right and aims with it to the wall. Then she pulls the trigger and she shoots a whole in the wall. Emily walks up to it and grins. "Nice." She says and quickly picks one up too.

When everyone has a weapon their fathers lead them outside to two cars. Heero throws a key to Shenlong and one to his son telling them to drive. "Can you drive?" Tami whispers to Shenlong. Shenlong blushes a bit and nods his head walking over to the drivers side of the car. "Remember, drive 10 miles straight then 5 to the right and then another 6 straight. Don't let them see you." Duo says and waves while the kids drive away. "Let's go inside and get the computers prepared." Trowa said and headed back to the house.

* * *

"Computers are on." Quatre says and clicked a few times before a big screen came from a wall. "We can watch them through this." He said and then the screen went on. "Does anyone has some popcorn?" Duo asked as he made himself comfortable. Everyone rolled his eyes at his comment and ignored him. "Fine then I'll get some myself." Duo said and rose from his seat but Wufei pushed him down telling him to stay. "Bark." Duo said feeling like a dog 'cause of Wufei's demand.

"They're almost there." Trowa said as he looked at a map and two bleeping lights. "That's quick." Duo said putting his hands in his pockets.

* * *

"To the right!" Coby yelled at Shenlong. Shenlong did what Coby said but sighed in frustration. Why does **he** had to sit next to me? He asks to himself and looked in the little mirror. Tami and Emily where sitting in the back, Tami was explaining to Emily how to use a gun. "So you aim and then just shoot?" Emily asks and Tami nods. We're almost there, I wonder what kind of mission this is. They said we needed to break in and look if there was anyone, is yes then we pull all the information out of them and if not well then.. I don't know. Shenlong thought and sighed again. "We're here!" Coby yelled and jumped out of the car while Shenlong stopped.

The car from Odin was already there and they were waiting for them. "Come on!" Angela said and walked in after Keith and Odin. "Okay, we'll split up. Me, Tami and Shenlong will go up stairs you four stay under." Odin said and without waiting for a replied he began walking to the stairs. Tami looked at Angela and Emily and the three of them nodded at each other, that was their way to say good luck.

Tami followed Odin as Shenlong walked after her, turning a few times to check if someone was behind them. "There are four rooms. I'll take those two in the back, Tami, you take the one on the right and Shenlong the one on the left." Odin said and Tami and Shenlong nodded walking up to the rooms.

"Alright, let's start the training." Quatre said and pushes some buttons. "Yo Heero, you're kid thinks he's the leader." Duo says grinning stupid. Heero glared at him and turned his gaze back to the screen.

Tami stood in front of the door and sighed. She took a step back and then kicked in the door aiming her gun on the first object she saw. I don't see anything suspicious. She thought and just when she wanted to turn around she heard something crack and a bullet was fired that just passed her.

* * *

**Lilviscious: Well that was part 6 please review and enjoy the next part :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Tami turned back and saw four robots, two with two big guns and the other two with knives.

One robot began throwing knives at her but she dodged them all. Tami thought immediately at the circus act from her father and aunt and decided to do the same. Let's see, wait till the robot throws and then dodge. Then I can use them against them by throwing them back. Tami thought and smiled at herself. "First those other two have to go." She said to herself and shot a few times at the robots with the guns. They began to shoot back and Tami quickly jumped up, over them, and then opened their back pulling out some of their wires. They stopped their movements and Tami used them as a shield against the knives. She pulled some knives out of the robot and throw them back but they had no effect. Okay.. other plan. She though and begun shooting again. One robot began to smoke and then it explode. Tami moved from behind the robot and kicked the robot so it fell on the floor. She shot at it another few times and the robot finally crashed. Tami sighed and looked around.

* * *

Shenlong opened the door and was immediately greeted by two flamethrowers. He used the door as a shield and sighed in frustration. "Damn it, those stupid things are hot." He said and then run away from the door behind one of the two flamethrowers and pushed it forward. The other one who stood for the other used his flamethrower again but instead of hitting Shenlong it hit the other one, making it melt. Shenlong smirked and shot the robot a few times before it fell and begun to smoke. "That wasn't to bad." Shenlong said to himself and turned to the rest of the room. He picked up some papers and look them through. "Useless." He said and dropped them turning back to the hall where he saw Tami coming out of the other room.

"Found anything?" Shenlong asked as he stood next to her. "Only four robots with knives and guns, you?" Tami said and reloaded her gun. "Two flamethrowers." Shenlong said and did the same with his gun. "Let's check on Yuy." Shenlong said and both walked to the other rooms.

* * *

Odin just finished the last of the five robots when the door opened and Tami en Shenlong entered. "I see you've been greeted by robots too." Tami said and pointed to the trashed robots. Odin nodded and passed them while walking to the other room. "There also will be robots in there." Shenlong said and aimed his gun to the door. Both Odin and Tami nodded to and Odin aimed his gun at the door too while Tami took a step back and counted to three. "One.. two.. three!" She said and kicked in the door. Odin and Shenlong walked in first and looked through the room. "No robots." Shenlong said. "Don't let them fool you. They may be watching us, waiting to come and surprise us." Odin said and walked up to another door on the opposite of the room.

He opened the door and looked carefully inside. He looked back at the other two and mentioned them to follow him. Tami and Shenlong followed Odin on his tail and went into the other room. "Why is it so dark in here?" Tami asked. Shenlong moved with his hand over the wall and found a sort of button. He pushed it thinking it would be the light switch but it wasn't. A yell was heard from Odin and then the lights went on but Odin wasn't in the room anymore. "Where's Odin?" Tami asked Shenlong. Shenlong blinked a few times and looked at the button he just pressed. It looked like a normal switch. Tmi walked up to the floor where she saw Odin for the last time and looked back at Shenlong. "Press the button." She said and looked down at the floor. Shenlong did what Tami said and pushes on the button. A trap-door went open and Tami jumped away just in time before she could fall into it. "There's a stairs going downwards." Tami said looking in it. "Let's follow it and find Yuy." Shenlong said and walked in first.

After some minutes the stairs finally brought them to a little room and they saw Odin standing in it looking at some weird pictures on the wall. "What are they?" Tami almost whispered when she looked closer. "They look like blue marks from machines… Wait a minute.. Those are the Gundams." Shenlong said surprised and looked closer. "You're right. There is Deathscythe and Sandrock. And over there Heavyarms and Nataku." Tami said and smiled a little. Then she frowned. "Where's Wing Zero?" She asks mostly to herself. None of the boy's answered her question and Odin sighed. "All the information on the wall is useless. We already know everything that's on this wall. Let's head back." He said and walked back up the stairs. Shenlong and Tami sighed too and walked after Odin.

* * *

"Well That's weird." Duo said and frowned. "I never saw that trap-door or little room." He continued. "It doesn't matter, Odin is right we already know everything that's on the wall." Heero said and sat back in his chair. "Well, I think they did well." Quatre said and smiled. "Yes, I agree. Each of them finished the robots without a sweat." Trowa said. "Each on his/her own way." Wufei replied. Heero nodded and pushed a button. "Let's see how the other four are doing." He said and smiled at the screen when he saw Emily running away from a robot that was shooting at her.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! HELP ME!" Emily yelled as she dodged away behind a old couch thing. Coby run into the room but immediately turned back when the robot stared shooting on him. "COBY GET BACK HERE!" Emily yelled at her brother getting angry. There were some other gunshots and then it was quiet. Emily peeked from behind the couch thing and sighed when she saw her bro standing with one foot one the robot while grinning in victory. Emily smirked and walked up to him. "Good job bro, thanks." She said and patted him on his back. Coby coughed and rubbed his back. "Ouch." He only said and shot Emily a small smile. "Let's find the other two." Emily said and dragged Coby out of the room. They walked up to another room and opened it a little to peek in. "What do you see?" Coby whispered. "No one's in here." Emily whispered back and just when she wanted to close the door, the door flew open and yet another robot stood in front of them. Both Maxwell kids looked at each other with big eyes and then back at the robot before running away.

"We have to destroy it!" Coby yelled as he ran beside his sister. "HOW!" Emily yelled back and jumped over a table. "Shoot it!" Coby yelled back at her and they both turned on the same time and shot the robot full with bullets. The robot froze and then it fell on the floor making a weird cracking noise. "What's that weird noise?" Emily asked and walked a little closer. "EEP!" She said when she felt two arms drag her away from the robot just in time before it exploded. "Are you nuts!" Coby yelled angrily at his sister. "Are you **that** stupid that you don't even see or hear when something is going to explode?" He yelled again, throwing his arms in the air. Emily blinked and then looked down. "Sorry." She whispered and heard Coby sigh. "Come on." He said and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

* * *

"Angela!" Keith yelled searching for his twin. "Where are you!" He walked in a room and saw Angela hanging over a now trashed robot. "What are you doing?" Keith asked getting closer. "Huh? Ow Keith! I just destroyed the robot!" She said happily turning to him. Keith frowned and looked at the robot. "HHmmm.. weird robot. I never saw such type before." He said and kneeled down next to it. He scratched his head and sighed. "Must be a new type then." He said to himself and looked around. "Well, found anyone besides this robot?" He asked and Angela shrugged. "I quess that means no." Keith said and walked out of the room. "YO Keith!" Coby yelled and run up to him. "Hi, found anything?" Keith asked and looked at Emily who walked up to them in a slow pace. "Nope only some robots, you?" Coby asked. "Same." Angela said leaving the room she just was in. "Well then we searched in every room. What do we do now?" Emily asked. "We can look outside?" Keith said and shrugged. Everyone agreed and walked after Keith while he walked out of the base. "Me and Angela go right around the base and you two left." Keith said and glared slightly when Coby saluted to him agreeing with the plan. "Yes, sir!" Coby said and grinned. "Very funny, now come on." Emily said and pulled at Coby's arm. They walked around the base and met Keith and Angela on their way. "So what now?" Coby asked getting bored. "Well how should we know?" Angela said and sighed. "Let's go back in and find the others." Emily said and walked back.

* * *

"They will be coming back soon." Trowa said but stood up and walked to the door. "What's wrong, Tro?" Duo asked turning to him. Trowa narrowed his eyes and looked through the hall. "I really thought I heard something." He said and just then the safe house began to shake. "What happening!" Wufei yelled when he fell from his chair onto the ground. "We're being attacked!" Heero yelled and run out of the room with a gun in his hand. The other four followed and met their wives, except Trowa. "I thought no one knew this place!" Hilde yelled and grabbed Duo's arm. Duo wrapped an arm around her as his eyes widen. "Uhm.. guys…" He said and pointed to a big hole in the wall. "Shit!" Heero yelled as he saw a troop of soldiers and robots come in. "Don't move or else we shoot!" One soldier said and all of them aimed their guns at the group. "Damn." Wufei muttered under his breath before throwing his gun on the floor.

* * *

**Lilviscious: That was part 7, I hope you liked it :) Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Yo! Tami! Odin! Shenlong! Where are you three!" Coby yelled and smiled when he saw them walking down the stairs. "Found anything?" Angela asked Tami but she shook her head. "Well then, shall we head back to the base?" Keith asked and everyone agreed. They went to the cars and drove back in silence. "So how did it go?" Emily asked. "Fine." Was all Tami said and rested her head against the window, closing her eyes. "I thought it was cool!" Coby said happily while grinning. Shenlong gave him a small smile before turning his attention back to the road.

* * *

As they entered Keith's eyes grew big looking at the trashed base. "What happened here?" He asked as he begun picking up some papers. Everyone looked around and Coby raised his eyebrow. "Where are our parents?" Coby asked and jumped back a little when all of the computer screens went on showing a man dressed in a black with red uniform.

"Hello there kiddos." The male figure said, smiling evilly. "You are all probably wondering what happened to your parents, right?" He asked turning his smile into a smirk. "An introduction would be nice." Coby said gritting her through her teeth, glaring at him. "Calm down, young Maxwell." The man said and took a seat in a black chair. "My name is Trimity, I'm the leader of A.A.D.S. And responsible of the mess and your missing parents." He said snickering at the look he got from all of you. "Where are they you..you.." Emily said balling her fists in anger. "I see that both Maxwell's are pretty feisty, eh. Don't worry dear Emily, they're right here." He said and snapped his fingers. Their parents came on the screen, all tied down on a char with a fold over their mouths.

Tami took a step closer to one of the screens as she saw the red eyes of her father. "What happened?" She asked her father although he couldn't answer. "I'll let your father answer that one." Trimity's voice said as a soldier came up to Trowa and removed his fold. Trowa coughed and looked up at his daughter. "Tami, don't listen to him, don't do what he says, please Tam-" Trowa was interrupted by a punch in his stomach from the soldier. "Don't you dare hit him again!" Tami yelled at the soldier through the screen, anger growing inside of her.

Trimity smirked again and stood up walking slowly to Trowa. He rested his right hand on his head and hulled his head up by his hair. Trowa groaned and closed his eyes. "Keep your hands off of him!" Tami yelled again balling her fists. "Are you going to answer your daughters question or not?" Trimity asked Trowa pulling at his hair a little harder. Another groan escaped from his throat and he opened his mouth. "H-He killed Cath-therine…" Trowa said almost in a whisper and Trimity pushed his head forward letting his hair go.

The soldier immediately placed the fold back over Trowa's mouth. Tami blinked in shook. Killed her aunt? Killed aunt Catherine? That couldn't be true, she was at the circus.. right?

Trimity saw the confusion in Tami's eyes and smiled faintly. "Do you want some prove?" He asked and he snapped his fingers again. All of the kids gasped except Tami who was frozen by the sight of her aunt lying dead on the floor in a pool of blood, with her eyes open looking directly at her.

Tami's mouth was slightly open and her eyes where wide, filled with tears but she forced them back. "You bastard.." She whispered as she held her head down while her hair covered her face. "Aww, don't cry little Tami. Everyone has to die sometime." Trimity said with a fake sympathy voice. Tami muttered something and Trimity putted his hand behind his ear. "What was that?" He asked amused. "I said you'd pay!" Tami yelled, her head shooting up.

Her eyes and cheeks were dry. She didn't want to cry in front of him showing him her tears. Her eyes were filled with anger and she glared daggers at him and slammed a fist into the computer screen in front of her. It broke and Trimity laughed loudly. "That wont work, Tami." He said and continued to laugh. Tami was shaking from anger while her right fist was bleeding but she didn't care. "If I get my hands on you, I promise you, you will beg for mercy." She said in a low, cold voice as her eyes narrowed when she looked at a computer screen next to her. Trimity stopped laughing and became serious. "We'll see about that." He said in the same low and cold voice as Tami.

No one said a word as Trimity and Tami glared at each other. "What do you want?" Odin asked suddenly. Trimity took his eyes from Tami and looked at Odin. "Aaaah.. The young Yuy. You look pretty strong." Trimity said and grinned. "You'll be perfect for my plan." He continued. "What plan?" Keith asked taking a step forward to the nearest computer. "My plan pf course. All of you are a part of it." Trimity answered. "What are we supposed to do then?" Angela asked carefully almost regretting for asking. "I'm glad you ask." Trimity replied and took a chair to sit on. As he made himself comfortable he grinned. "You seven are going to do the dirty stuff. That means, killing dirty souls." He said and placed his hands on his knees, resting his head in his hands.

Coby blinked. "Kill people for you!" He suddenly yelled. "Are you fucking crazy!" He continued. "Watch the language, kid." Trimity saidwarning him. Coby glared and crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you really think we would do that?" He asked. "No, not really but that's why I have your parents." Trimity replied and pointed to them. "Shit.." Coby muttered. He almost forgot about them. "So if we don't do what you say you will, let's say, kill them?" Shenlong said and frowned. "Yes, you are correct mister Chang." Trimity said amused. "And I wouldn't try to pull any stunts 'cause thanks to Heero here I can see your every moves." Trimity said and patted Heero harshly on the back. Heero groaned slightly and glared at him muttering something into the fold. Trimity ignored him and turned to the kids.

"Alrighty then. Listen up kiddos 'cause I'll only tell you all once. You all will be going to Canada for a mission." He said. Keith crossed his arms over his chest and cursed loudly. "What's that? A Winner that's cursing? Well, well I didn't expect that." Trimity said and smirked. "Fuck you!" Angela yelled and glared. "Ouch, that really hurt." Trimity replied placing his hand over his heart, faking a sob. "Pathetic bastard." Odin said and turned his back to him. Trimity glared but cleared his throat. "As I was saying, the mission will be simple. Kill Zechs and Lucrezia Peacekarft." Odin turned around quickly with widen eyes. "I will **NOT** kill my uncle and aunt!" He yelled baling his fists. "Well, you have to or else your dear mum or dad will die. It's your choice." Trimity said daring him to chose. "Alrigth." Odin muttered and looked down. "Good! Well then get to your cars and off you go, bye bye." Trimity said and waved before disappearing from the screen.

* * *

As they all walked outside Shenlong pushed Odin aside. "You're really going to kill them?" He asked. "I have to." Was all Odin replied before walking to his car and getting in. Shenlong sighed and shook his head before getting into his own car. "How are we supposed to find them?" Coby asked getting in, in the back next to Emily. "We can use some computers to track them." Tami said and got in too next to Shenlong. "Good idea, well go to Canada and then go to an hotel were we can track them." Shenlong said and started the engine. He drove behind Odin as he guided the way to Canada.

* * *

Five hours later Shenlong stops at a little motel. He shakes Coby awake and gets out. Coby mutters something about wanting more sleep but gets out too. Emily and Tami look at Odin's car and smile slightly when the others get out. "So, we're going to stay here?" Keith asked putting his hands in his pockets. Odin nodded and walked inside. "I don't want to spoil the fun but does anyone have some money?" Angela whispered to all of them. Everyone stops in their tracks and Odin sighs. "I knew we forgot something." Coby said scratching his head. "Where are we supposed to stay then?" Emily asked. "In the car." Odin answered and walked back outside.

Odin got back in his car and picked up a map. We're in the USA now, only several miles before we come to the borderline of Canada. He thought. Shenlong opened the door next to Odin and got in. "How long till we arrive in Canada?" He asked. Odin showed him the map and Shenlong nodded, got out of the car back o his own. "I'm not sleepy, what can we do?" Emily said as she was walked circles. "Nothing so sit down and be quiet." She heard Shenlong say. She sighed and pouted.

Then suddenly a little black cat came in her view. "Ow.. kitty." She said and walked up to it but it begun to quickly walk away from her. "Hey! Don't go I'm not going to hurt you!" Emily said as she run after it. She ended up behind the motel and picked up the kitten. "Aw.. you're so sweet." She said as she scratched the kitten behind it's ears. The kitten sprung off her arms and ran to a big bag. "What's that?" Emily asked to herself getting closer. She carefully picked up a piece of the bag and gasped before letting go and ran back to the others.


	9. Chapter 9

Recap; Emilycarefully picked up a piece of the bag and gasped before letting go and ran back to the others.

* * *

"Guys! Guys!" Emily yelled running back from behind the motel. "What?" Tami and Angela asked. "I found someone!" She said and pulled at both girl's arms. While Emily dragged them both by the arm the boys frowned walking after them. Emily picked up the piece of bag and heard the others gasp. "It's… It's Stuart!" Angela said and placed her hand over her mouth. Keith kneeled down next to him and pocked his chest. When there was no respond he held his ear by Stuarts heart and smiled. "He's still alive." Keith said and pulled Stuart to a sitting position.

Stuart looked bad, really bad. He had several cuts and bruises on his face and arms, while his shirt was almost fully torn. "Stuart, wake up!" Coby yelled and shook him hard. Stuart let out a groan and opened his eyes slowly. "What? Where am I?" He asked and then his eyes got big. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE?" He yelled not from anger but with surprise. "Geez, hello to you to. I would be glad that Emily found you or else you would maybe be dead." Coby said crossing his arms looking away but you could still see his big smile.

Stuart blinked and then smiled. "Thanks." He said and with help from Keith he stood up. He flinched when he felt the cuts and looked at them. "Stu, what happened to you? Why are you here and not with your parents?" Emily asked looking worried. Stuart turned to her and sighed. "It's a long story but I'll give the sort version." Stuart said and leaned against the wall.

"I think it happeneda fewdays ago. Me my mom and my dad where going to one of dad's business friends when suddenly three men jumped in front of the car. My dad stopped just before he could hit them and the aimed each one gun at our car. The told us to get out and place our hands behind our heads. Well, we did what they said and one of them kicked my mom so she fell on the ground. My dad became extremely angry and before I could blink the man lay on the ground, dead. The two others grabbed me and told my dad to pick up my mom and drive away. My dad tried ton protest but they held a gun at my head. My dad picked my mom up and got back in the car. The two men told my dad that they would be back and my dad drove away." Stuart sighed once and continued.

"They took my to this motel and kicked me, hit me and well, it wasn't nice." Stuart said and run an hand through his hair. Angela blinked a few tears away and hugged Stuart. "I'm glad you're still alive." She said and smiled at him. He smiled back and looked at Tami. "Tami." He said and nodded his head once smiling at her too. She smiled back and waved a little. "Come on, we need to clean your cuts." Tami said and took Stuarts arm pulling him in the motel. She looked if the owner was around and when he wasn't she quickly pulled him with her into the women bathroom. Stuart blushed slightly as he was pulled inside but he looked relieved when he saw that no one else was inside.

"Sit." Tami said and grabbed a roll of toilet paper. Stuart placed himself on the sink and rolled up his sleeves. Tami cleaned his cuts in silence and Stuart thanked her when she was finished. They walked back outside but Odin pulled him aside. He gave Stuart a sad look and began to whisper something to him. Stuarts eyes grew wide and his mouth opened slightly as Odin told him the whole kidnap story and that he had to kill Stuarts parents or else his own parents would die. When Odin was done Stuart looked down sighing. Odin placed his hand on the back of his neck and sighed too.

"Can't we do something so they don't have to die?" Stuart asked. Odin did not respond to this and Stuart placed his hands over his face growling loudly. "Damn that bastard!" He yelled and kicked against the wall. Odin flinched slightly at Stuarts action as Angela walked up to them. "We need to be careful. Remember what Trimity said, he's watching our moves." She said sadly. Both boys nodded and walked with her to the others who stood by the cars. "Lets get some sleep." Shenlong said and opened a door. Tami and Emily laid next to each other on the back of the car while Coby and Shenlong slept in the front seats. "I can't sleep this way." Coby complained. "You did when we came here." Shenlong said with his eyes closed. Coby said nothing back and placed his head against the window sighing.

"You can sleep there." Keith said and pointed to the backseat. "Thanks." Stuart said and lay down. "Move over." He heard Angela say and he did what she said. She placed herself next to him and sighed. "Well, sleep tight." She said and closed her eyes. "Night." Keith said and yawned. Odin said nothing and Stuart neither as all of them slept.

* * *

Trimity whistled a happy melody and leaned back into his black chair, putting on the camera's. He continued his whistling while he looked at the sleeping kids till he saw Stuart. He narrowed his eyes and bent forward, taking a closer look. Then he shot up from his seat and pressed a button yelling two name's. Immediately two soldiers came running in. "Y-Yes sir?" One asked saluting. His companion saluted too but dared not to look at him.

"What is that little brat doing there!" Trimity yelled furious, pointing to Stuart. Both soldiers looked at Stuart and then at each other. "Uhm.. Sleeping, sir." The second soldier said. Trimity clapped his hand on his forehead and rolled his eyes. "I can see that.." He said in a low, dangerous voice. "But if I remember correctly and I do, I thought I told you to KILL HIM!" He yelled at the end of the sentence. Both men flinched at his comment and apologized. "I don't want your apologies, I want him dead, D-E-A-D. DEAD!" He said and threw his hands in the air.

He sunk into his chair and sighed. "Just go and finish your task." He finally said and waved his hand for them to leave. They saluted again and quickly walked away. Trimity look up at the screen and glared at Stuart. "You wont escape death again." He said and pressed on a button so the screen went black.

* * *

Coby stirred and turned in his seat, opening his eyes. He groaned and opened the door to stretch. He slammed the door shut causing the others in the car to wake up. "Thanks Maxwell." Shenlong said and glared getting out of the car. Emily rubbed her eyes and yawned. Tami yawned too and got out of the car. "How late is it?" She asked and Coby looked at his watch. "9:08" He said and leaned against the car. "We better wake up the others." Emily said and walked up to the car. She smiled at the site of Stuart and Angela lying a little too close and knocked on the window. Odin immediately woke up and looked at Emily. He sighed and opened the door. "Don't do that again." He said and glared at Emily who just smiled. "Come on peeps, wake up!" She said and knocked the window again. Stuart and Angela woke up and blushed seeing how they were lying. Keith woke up too and yawned.

"Come on, lets move on." Odin said and started the car. "What! No breakfast!" Coby yelled getting in Shenlong's car again. No one replied and Coby pouted.

"You have to go right here." Stuart said and they drove into a street. "There it is." Stuart said and Odin stopped the car. Stuart ran out of the car and to his house. He looked through the window and frowned. There was no one. "Well?" Angela asked coming up behind him. "I see no one." Stuart said and walked to the back door. He grabbed a key from his pocket and opened the door walking into the garden. "Nice." Keith said, looking around.

Stuart opened the door to his house and walked in. "Mom! Dad! Where are you!" He yelled and searched through the house while the rest followed him. "Where are they?" Stuart asked to himself and leaned against the wall. Just then the front door opened and his father walked in. "DAD!" Stuart yelled and ran up to him. Zechs looked up from the floor and his mouth slightly opened when he saw his son running up to him. He hugged him tightly and grabbed his shoulders checking his body on any kind of wounds. He saw the cuts and bruises and his torn clothes and shook his head. "I thought they killed you." Zechs said and looked at the rest. "How do you all get here? Where are your parents?" He asked. "Kidnapped.. I mean **parentnapped**." Coby said and smiled sadly. "They too?" Zechs said and sighed loudly in frustration. "Stuart your mom is missing." He said and looked at Stuart. "What? Don't you know where she is?" He asked with sad eyes. Zech shook his head and walked to the living room. "I think Trimity has her." Tami said and crossed her arms. "Trimity?" Zechs said in confusion. "I'll explain." Angela said and sat next to Stuart who sat next to his dad.

After she explained everything to Zechs he blinked. "You kill me?" He said and tried to suppress a laugh. Odin glared slightly and nodded. Zechs sighed and shook his head.

Just then the house began shaking. "What's going on !" Emily yelled and grabbed Coby's arm. Zech looked out of the window and flew to the wall as the window chattered and gun shots were heard. "Dad!" Stuart yelled and ran up to his dad. He saw that he held his hand on his stomach and bit his lip. "Dad.." Stuart whispered kneeling beside him. Zechs let out a groan and looked up. "Leave." He said and pushed Stuart away but he stayed. "I wont make it, now go!" Zechs yelled at him. "But… Dad.." Stuart tried and Zechs grabbed his shoulders, hugging him. "Promise me that you'll find your mother." Zechs whispered. Stuart nodded his head and swallowed loudly. "I promise." He said and muttered something after it. Zechs smiled and hugged him tighter. "I love you too, son." He said and closed his eyes. "Now go." He finally said and pushed Stuart away. Stuart nodded and looked one more time at his dad before running to the exit.

"Come on Coby! We have to get out of here!" Emily yelled at her brother. Coby shook his head. "Keith and Angela are still inside, you go and I'll come later with Keith and Angela." Coby said pushing Emily to the exit of the house. Emily nodded and ran out of the house where she would be save and wait for her brother and the Winner twins. Coby turned and went searching for Keith and Angela. He found Keith and asked where Angela was. " I don't know. I've been searching for her but I can't find her. We have to find her soon or else-" Keith couldn't finish his sentence 'cause a piece of the ceiling fell downwards and he and Coby jumped away. "Go outside! I'll find her!" Coby yelled and run further before Keith could protest. Although Keith didn't want to leave his twins sister behind he turned and hurried outside. When he arrived outside he saw that the rest was already there with a few bruises and cuts in their clothes or skin. "Where's Coby!" Emily came yelling at Keith when she saw him. "He's still inside just like Angela, I couldn't find her." Keith answered looking back at Stuart's house.

Coby had heard a few help's coming from what was the kitchen and made his way to it but was blocked by a piece of wall that was collapsed. "Angela! Can you hear me!" He yelled and pounded with his fist on the wall. "Coby is that you!" A voice yelled back. "Get me out of here!" Angela yelled and kicked against the wall. "I'll do my best!" Coby yelled back and begun pulling and pushing against the wall. After a few pulls and pushes the wall moved to the side and Angela came running up to him giving him a hug. "Thank you so much." She said but Coby had already took her hand and was pulling her to the exit. "Where almost there!" Coby yelled and smiled when he saw Keith and the others standing outside. But his smile disappeared when a big piece of ceiling came down right onto them.

Keith and Emily, who saw this, ran up to them but were to late 'cause the house collapsed and a huge cloud of dust came from it. Everyone turned coughing and trying to shield themselves against the dust.

When it was mostly gone everyone hurried to the now trashed save house and begun picking all sorts of house up till they found both Coby and Angela. Coby had his arms around Angela as they lay there covered in dust and blood, probably dead. Keith checked their blood pulses but hung his head when he didn't felt anything. Emily sunk to the ground and covered her mouth while her eyes were filled with tears.

"No…." She whispered with a shaky voice. Tears were now rolling down her cheek and sobs were heard from her. Keith's eyes were red and you could see the tears in them but he wouldn't let them fall and baled his fists. Tami walked slowly over to Emily and knelt by her side letting Emily cry onto her shoulder while a few tears came from her own eyes. Odin, and Shenlong came forward and picked up Coby's lifeless body as Keith did the same with his sisters body.Stuart looked back at his house anda tear dropped from his eyes. "Good bye, dad." He whispered and followed the others as they walked away from the house.They would be buried together so they could rest in peace and then they would take revenge on A.A.D.S.

* * *

Dorothy's and Hilde's sobs where heard when they saw their dead daughter and son, while Duo and Quatre remained silent. "Those stupid idiots!" Was the only thing Trimity yelled and balled his fists. "They were supposed to kill Zechs and **his boy** not those other two kids!" He yelled again and groaned slapping himself on his forehead.

Hilde sobbed again and Trimity turned her attention to her. He smirked and walked closer. "Aww.. poor Hilde. I'm sorry about your little kid." He said in fake sympathy. Duo growled and begun yelling something's into the fold but Trimity couldn't hear it. Duo struggled against the ropes that held him down but stopped when he felt some one pull hard on his braid. Tears sprung to his eyes but he didn't let them fall. "Now, now. Calm down Duo." Trimity said and pulled again at his braid. Yet another growl was heard from Duo and Trimity laughed. He let go of the braid and turned to the kids on the screen. He pouted for a second but then grinned. "I have an idea.." He said as he grinned evilly at the kids.

**

* * *

Lilviscious: that was part 9! Sorry that it took so long but I got something's back home that I had to take care of, please rate/ message me with your comment!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 10**

* * *

He turned around again and looked at all his prisoners. "Let's see." He said and began to count. "7…8.. 9 and 10 is on her way." He said and looked at the door that suddenly opened revealing Noin and another soldier. "Here she is, sir." He said and saluted. Trimity nodded and told the soldier to bind her onto a chair. The soldier did what he was told and left again.

"So, for my little idea I need 2 voluntaries." Trimity said and clapped his hands together. He frowned when he saw no one move and sighed. "Fine, then I'll chose." He said and grinned.

"Uhm… You and… Ah yes, you too." Trimity said and pointed at Relena and Noin. "You two are family right?" Trimity asked but got no answer. He sighed and crossed his arms, glaring at them. "It doesn't matter, let's go ladies you don't want to miss your flight now wont you?" Trimity said and two soldiers came in, taking them away from the room. Heero began to struggle, so hard that his chair lost balance and he fell on the floor. Heero let out a groan and tried to move the chair. Trimity laughed and decided to let him lie there while he continued to work on his idea.

Heero looked at the back of Trimity and then at his comrades. They gave him a knowing look and began to struggle too, but not so hard that they would fall too.

After a few minutes Wufei got loose and stood up silently. First he would get some one else free and then they would tackle Trimity. They used this plan a million times when they were the Gundam pilots. He freed Trowa who was sitting next to him and together the sneaked up onto Trimity. Trowa and Wufei looked at each other and nodded. They both put up their elbows and knocked Trimity on his head. He groaned but blacked out soon.

Wufei freed the others as Trowa stood over Trimity killing him with his glare. "Come on, Trowa. This is our chance to get away." Quatre said and pulled at Trowa's arm. Trowa growled and Quatre immediately dropped Trowa's arm. "We'll get him later. We need to get away first." Wufei said and Trowa sighed and hung his head. "He'll pay." Trowa whispered and followed the rest.

"Do you know the way?" Duo asked Heero as they sneaked around in the base, trying to find an exit. "No, I'm searching for a hanger with mobile dolls." Heero answered and stopped when he heard someone walking up to them. He pushed every one into a room and closed the door. "Where are we?" Sally asked and tried to look in the dark. Quatre found the switch and the lights went on. "It looks like a sort of computer room to me." Duo said and scratched his head.

"These are the monitors from the security camera's." Hilde said. "But why isn't some one here then to watch?" Dorothy asked and frowned. "Don't worry there is some one." A voice said and a soldier with a gun aimed at them came forward from a dark corner. Dorothy gulped and quickly took cover behind Quatre. "How did you all get away from Trimity?" The soldier asked frowning. "We're the Gundam Pilots, we always get away." Duo said and grinned. The soldier laughed a little and lowered his gun. "Good." He said and walked to the door.

He had short black hair with blue highlights and eyes and he was dressed in an A.A.D.S. uniform. He was about 5'8''.

Every one looked at each other in confusion as the soldier looked outside. "No one, follow me. I'll get you all out." He said and walked through the door. "Why should we?" Wufei asked crossing his arms. "Good point." The soldier said and smiled. He walked back in and locked the door. "I better introduce myself." He said and bowed slightly.

"The name is Jason McNeel." He said and looked up. "Jason.. For some reason that name sounds familiar." Duo said and scratches his chin. "I was part of the White Fang, back when there was war." Jason said and smiled. "Aha! Of course! But dear Jason what are you doing here then?" Duo asked narrowing his eyes. Jason blinked and put his hands behind his back. "Well, actually I and my pal, Carrie, are trying to stop A.A.D.S." Jason said and blushed slightly. "Aha… well where is that Carrie person then? Was she part of the White Fang too?" Duo asked. "Yes, she was and if things are correct she is on her way." Jason said and looked at his watch. "On her way to what?" Quatre asked and then there was a knock on the door. Jason opened the door and a girls walked in smiling at them.

She has blue eyes and blond hair with high and lowlights. And she's 5'5'' also dressed in a A.A.D.S. uniform.

"Hi, I'm Carrie." She said and shook Sally's hand. Sally smiled and turned to her husband. "Come on, Wufei. We can trust them." She said and wrapped her arms around his chest. Wufei looked at her and then at Carrie. Carrie smiled innocently and Wufei sighed. "Fine." He said and coughed a little when Sally hugged him tightly.

"We'll get out through section C." Carrie said and led them through the many corridors of the base. "Watch out." She said and held her hand up when she heard footsteps. "Have you heard it? Trimity was knocked out and the Gundam pilots and some of their bitches escaped." A soldier said. All former pilots balled their fist in anger at the word 'bitches' but they were hushed. The soldiers walked further and Jason sighed. "Damn it, they found out already. We have to hurry." He said and picked up his pace.

"This way." Jason said as he opened a door. They walked in and stopped when they saw no other door. "What's the meaning of this?" Wufei asked turning around. "This is a secret room in the C section. No one knows about it except us." Carrie said and locked the door. "How come no one knows this place then?" Heero asked curiously. Jason walked up to a couch and took a seat. "Because we built it." He said. "You built it? When?" Quatre asked. "We immediately joined A.A.D.S. when we found out what their goal was. They had to built this base and we helped with it. When others were busy on other rooms or sections we built this room without no one knowing." Carrie answered and sat next to Jason.

"Clever." Duo said and smiled. "Typical White Fang." He continued and looked around the room. "Yup, those lessons will always be useful." Jason said and leaned back in the couch.

"I still wonder where Trimity sent Noin and Relena to." Heero said and looked down a bit. "We'll find them." Duo sat and wrapped an arm around Heero's shoulders. Heero didn't pushed Duo's arm away and smiled slightly. Duo would always look on the bright side of things.

* * *

Keith sighed sadly as he looked at the three graves in front of him. Emily was still crying and Stuart hadn't said a word since they left his house. Keith closed his eyes and thought about Angela. He missed her already, his twin sister. He felt angry, he felt sad, he felt just miserable. Keith opened his eyes again and bit his lip. He and Angela were never apart and now she's dead and she'll never come back. Keith hung his head and sunk to the ground. Emily sat next to him, she had stopped crying and had a unreadable face. "We'll take revenge." She said and looked at her brothers grave and then at Angela's. "For both of them." She continued and turned to Keith. Keith looked at her and became serious. He nodded and stood up, helping Emily get up too. "Let's go." Keith said and walked to the cars with Emily as the rest followed behind.

"How do we find the A.A.D.S. base?" Shenlong asked getting in his car. Stuart pulled him out of it and got in the drivers seat. "I'm driving." Stuart said and started the car. Shenlong glared slightly at him and got in next to him. "Just follow us." Emily yelled at Odin and Tami who walked to the other car. "Well, where are we going?" Shenlong asked again crossing his arms. "We're going to Jesse." Stuart said and drove away from the house, followed by Odin's car. "And who's Jesse?" Keith asked form the backseat. "One of my dad's colleagues. The one we were going to when those three men jumped in front of the car. He knows a lot about A.A.D.S. I just hope he knows where it's mean base is." Stuart answered, keeping his eyes on the road.

After 4 hours driving straight they arrived by a little wooden house in the forest. "Here it is." Stuart said and got out, walking up to the front door. He knocked a few times and sighed relieve when he heard some one yelling. "Just a minute!" A male voice said and a few seconds later the door opened and a long man stood in the opening. "Stuart? What a nice surprise what are you doing here?" Jesse asked eyeing him and then the rest. "Who're your friends?" Jesse asked but Stuart pushed him aside walking in to a black door. He opened it and walked in. "Where is it.." Stuart said to himself as he searched through some folders. "Aha." He said as he found what he was looking for.

"Pardon me for asking but what are you doing?" Jesse said leaning against the wall. "I need to borrow this folder about A.A.D.S." Stuart said and held up the folder. Jesse raised one of his eyebrows in curiosity. "What are you planning to do with it?" He asked walking up to him. "We're going to the mean base and get our parents back." Emily said and took the folder from Stuart looking through some pages. "Here it is!" She said and showed the others. It was a map of the base where there parents are held.

"Good! Come on let's go!" Keith said and started to walk away but walked into Jesse who stood again in the door opening. "Your not going anywhere." He said and crossed his arms. "At least not until you tell me what's going on." He continued and Stuart growled in frustration. "Fine!" He yelled and told Jesse the short version of what was going on. "Aha.. well alright but be careful." He said as he waved at them. They got in the car and drove to the mean base in Europe, Germany.

"How do we get out if they're searching for us?" Duo asked crossing his arms. "There are some secret pads that can lead us out." Carrie said from her seat. "Well then what are we waiting for?" Duo said and walked to the door. "No! Wait!" Jason quickly stopped him and pulled him away from the door. "It's too dangerous to go now. We'll go after a few hours then they'll go search outside and not in." He said and looked at Carrie. "I need to go back to my post, I'll be back in 3 hours." Jason said and carefully opened the door before closing it again behind him as he walked out. Carrie sighed and placed her hands behind her head. "Won't they miss you?" Quatre asked. "Me? Nope, I work at mobile dolls. Well actually I trash them." She said and grinned. "Aha.. so they don't get to many mobile dolls to fight with." Trowa said and sat down. Carrie nodded and looked at the ceiling, slightly bored. "I hate waiting." She said and stood up walking to the door. "Let's go." She said and opened the door. The others looked at each other but followed her out.

"Okay.. one.. two.. three.. here!" She said as she pushed against a brick and the wall moved to the right, showing a pad. "Follow me please!" She said happily and walked in. "I can't see a thing!" Duo complained and groaned as he tripped over something. Hilde helped him up and Duo dusted himself off while he kept walking. "It's not far anymore." Carrie said and walked to the right. She pushed another brick and again the wall moved away. She pocked her head out and looked around. "No one. Good, come on." She said and mentioned them to follow.

"Alrighty! There you go but be careful there are a lot of tricks placed around the base." Carrie said and waved at them as they all ran away from the base.

* * *

**Lilviscious: That's part 10 I hope you'll like it! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 11**

"Are we there yet?" Emily asked for the 10th time in 5 minutes. "No we aren't! Stop asking!" Shenlong yelled irritated by her. Emily pouted and looked at Keith. She sat closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. Keith looked at her in and blinked. "I'm bored." She said and closed her eyes. Keith smiled at himself and decided to do nothing.

Tami sighed and looked out of the window. Germany, she had been there before but hadn't see much of it. "How much longer till Germany?" She asked and Odin shrugged. "Look at the map." He said and Tami grabbed the map. "We're in France now." Odin said. "Damn." Was all Tami said and threw the map on her lap. Odin frowned at her and then smirked. "I take it we're not close?" He asked and Tami glared at him. The car was suddenly filed with uncomfortable silence and Tami looked down at her fingers. "Aren't you sad that your uncle is dad?" Tami asked. Odin said nothing and Tami sighed again. "Yes, I am." Odin said almost in a whisper. Tami looked at him and suddenly felt sorry for him. "I know how you feel." Tami said thinking about her aunt. Odin didn't respond and Tami decided to take a rest.

* * *

"Alright, we're out now how do we find Noin and Relena?" Sally asked. "Good question." Quatre said as he sat down on a tree trunk. Suddenly they heard a car and they saw that they were close by the road. "Hmm.." Trowa said and walked forward stopping in the middle of the road. "TROWA!" Hilde yelled as the car came closer. Trowa turned to the car and just when it would hit him he jumped up over the car as it slipped. Trowa looked up at the rest and smiled slightly. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" Hilde yells angrily. Ïthought you were going to be hit." She continues and sighs. "Sorry.." Trowa says and turns to the car, opening the door of the front seat. The driver fell out, dead. 

"We wont fit in the car." Quatre says when he counted everyone. "We have to." Heero says and gets into the drivers seat. The others go into the car and sit as close as possible. Sally and Hilde place themselves on Wufei's and Duo's lap to make more room for Dorothy and Quatre as Trowa sits in the seat next to Heero.

Heero starts the car and drives away. "Where are we going?" Trowa asks as he looked at the road in front of him. "Away from here." Heero said, not exactly knowing himself where to go to.

* * *

Three hours have passed and the kids are nearing the main base of A.A.S.D. 

"Almost there, does anyone remember what to do?" Odin asks as he nears the main base in Germany. Everyone nods and concentrates, trying not to be nervous. Odin stops the car when they're a few feet away from their destination and gets out, followed by the rest. "Okay, we'll walk from here. Be careful not to get caught." He says and starts walking.

Finally they arrive at the main base and look around. "How do we get in?" Shenlong asks, whispering. Everyone tried to find a way to get in but without success. "Damn it, what are we supposed to do now?" Emily asked, irritated. "We through the front door." Tami said and started walking to the front of the base. "What are you doing! Get back here!" Keith yelled running after her and pulling her back.

Tami pouted. "Well do you have a better idea?" She asked, crossing her arms. Keith looked from her to the others and hung his head. "Fine we go through the front door but what if we get caught?" He asks, grinning when he sees Tami's face sadden not knowing an answer to that. "We go in two groups." Stuart said. "Odin, Shenlong and Tami are the first ones. Emily, Keith and I come after 15 minutes." Stuart says checking his watch. Everyone agreed to do that and Tami, Shenlong and Odin made their way over to the front of the base.

"There are no camera's." Shenlong noticed as they arrived at the front door. "Bad security." Odin just said and walked up to the door, opening it slightly so he could look in the base. He signed for the other two to be silent and followed him and they did what they were told. There were no soldiers and I made Tami really uncomfortable. 'Isn't it strange that there aren't any soldiers in the corridors?" She asks whispering, trying to keep up with the two boys. They ignored her question and continued walking. Tami glared and wanted to say something when a female soldier came walking around the corner. "Shit." Odin said, seeing no way to escape.

The female soldier just noticed them but Odin had her already on the floor with his hands around her neck. The female soldier struggled and tried to say something. "O-Odin.." She said as she tried to breath. Odin frowned and stopped his actions but still held her on the ground. "How do you know my name? I haven't seen you in the same room as Trimity." Odin said, eyeing her suspiciously. The soldier smiled and cleared her throat. "I helped your parents to get out." She said and suddenly stood, knocking Odin off of her. "How do we know you're not lying?" Shenlong asked slowly getting closer to her. "I have proof and you can call me Carrie." Carrie said and smiled, turning around mentioning the three kids to follow her. She brought them to the security room and introduced them to Jason.

"So you helped out parents out of here?" Tami asked, blinking here eyes a few times. Carrie nodded and Jason grinned slightly. "Then what are we doing here!" Tami yelled angrily. Shenlong and Odin jumped slightly from her sudden outburst but recovered quickly. "They still have Relena and Noin." Jason said and crossed his arms. "Why?" Odin asked, nearing Jason. Jason, getting a little uncomfortable, turned to the monitors in front of him and pointed to one on the left. "They are discussing Trimity's plan where Relena and Noin are in." He said and clicked a few buttons so they could hear the conversation.

* * *

"But sir, where do we bring them?" A soldier asked Trimity. Trimity looked extremely pissed and growled at the soldier who asked a question. "I don't care! As long as they won't find them it's good!" He yelled and placed a hand over his eyes. "Sir, what about the children?" Another soldier asked. Trimity's hung his hand and looked up. He forgot about them. "Search for them, if they are planning something then activate plan B3." Trimity said and stood from his seat on the table. "We will succeed." He said before leaving the room.

* * *

"Well, that's useless." Shenlong said. "Maybe, maybe not. At least we can find out what plan B3 is and we have to warn the others." Tami said. Odin looked at his watch and bit his lip. Twenty minutes had passed, the others were already inside. "Jason." Odin said turning his gaze towards him. Jason looked up from a few papers and looked at Odin. "Can you search the others with the security cameras?" Odin asked. Jason nodded and began clicking and typing. Within a minute he had found them, luckily they weren't far away and no one had seen them. "I'll get them and bring them hear." Carrie said and left the room.

* * *

Keith, Emily and Stuart sneaked around in the base, not exactly knowing where to go to. "Where are we going?" Emily asked, walking behind Keith who lead them. "Don't know, I'm trying to find the others." Keith answered and looked back at her, smiling. Emily smiled back but the smile disappeared as she looked in the eyes of Trimity who now stood only a few feet away from them…. 

Trimity grinned, he had found thereof the children that meant that the other three weren't far away. He noticed that the girl named Emily had saw her and it only made him grin wider. He quickly walked up to them while the girl warned the other two boys. They turned towards Trimity but Trimity already had a gun pointed to them.

"How nice of you three to visit me." Trimity said with sarcasm. "Where are those other three kids?" He asked walking closer. All three of the kids stood their ground and glared at him, not saying him anything. Just then Trimity saw one of his best soldiers walking around the corner. "Ah Carrie!" He said and smiled. Carrie froze when she saw him. She looked at the three kids and bit her lip. This wasn't planned…

"Sir, who are those kids and what are they doing here?" Carrie asked, trying not to make him suspicious. Trimity walked over to her still with his gun pointed to the three kids. "They are the ones that are going to do the dirty work for us." Trimity answered. Carrie nodded and looked at Trimity. She had to find a way to get those kids away from him. "Shall I take them to a cell?" Carrie asked carefully. Trimity looked at her and thought for a moment. That moment was long enough for Keith and Stuart to jump on Trimity's back and knock him down.

Trimity groaned as he fell on the ground, dropping his gun. Emily quickly grabbed it and pointed it on Carrie. "You filthy little bastards! Get off of me!" Trimity yelled angrily as he tried to get Keith and Stuart off of himself. "Carrie, get these two off of me!" Trimity yelled as he looked up at her. Carrie hesitated; Emily still had the gun pointed towards her. "Don't move." Emily said looking straight in Carrie's eyes. Carrie quickly smiled at Emily before turning serious.

"Hand over the gun, girl." Carrie said holding up her own hand. Emily blinked at her. Could she trust her? She had something trusting…

* * *

**Lilviscious: that's part 11, sorry that it took so long.. I had a few family problems but they're now cared of so I can continue the story! **

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: And here's part 12! Enjoy peeps!

* * *

**

**Part 12**

Tami shot Keith and Stuart a quick look. They were to busy holding Trimity down. Carrie had moved closer to Emily and quickly grabbed the gun away from her. Carrie grabbed with her other hand one of Tami's arms and put it behind her back but of course not painfully. Tami noticed this and looked confused at Carrie. Why was she doing this? She was part of A.A.D.S.

"You two get off of him or else I shot the brains out of your little friend." Carrie said putting the gun against Emily's head. Emily's eyes got big., not wanting Emily dead, Keith and Stuart got off of Trimity as fast as they could. Trimity got up, grabbed both boys by their collars and sneered at them. "You two will spend a few nights in out lovely prison." He said and pulled them with him. "Sir! What about the girl?" Carrie asked. "Bring her too." Trimity said still walking.

Trimity opened the cell and pushed the two boys in it roughly. Carrie followed but didn't push Emily in the cell; she let Emily walk in it on her own. Emily walked straight to Keith and Stuart, apologizing for giving Carrie the gun. They told her it was okay and turned towards Carrie who was still standing in the cell opening. Trimity had told her to lock them up and watch over them. Well, Carrie had other plans with them.

Carrie looked around her, searching for any signs of other soldiers. When she thought the coast was clear she turned to the three kids and smiled. "Alright, follow me I'll bring you three to Tami, Odin and Shenlong." She said and took a step aside to let the three kids out of the cell. Carefully the three companions followed Carrie, not really trusting her. Carrie opened a door to a room and pushed the kids inside.

Tami smiled as she saw her three friends being pushed inside. She quickly hugged Emily and smiled at her. "Took ya long enough." She said to the three of them. Emily grinned and looked back at Carrie. "Thanks." She said and Carrie blushed. She laughed and waved off the thanks. "You're welcome." Carrie said. "I followed the little scene of you four and I have to say it was pretty funny." Jason said and laughed. Carrie made her way over to him and whacked him on the side of his head. "Be quiet." She said, smiling as he pouted at her.

"By the way, have you found out what 'plan B3' means?" Carrie asked, suddenly serious. Jason turned serious too and showed her a file named B3. Carrie read it and growled. "Stupid bastard. Does he really think this is going to work?" Carrie asks, mostly to herself. Carrie gave the file at Emily, Keith and Stuart who read it together.

"They're taking them to a secret base in Italy." Stuart said while reading further. "What is it with all these different countries?" Emily asked annoyed by the fact that if they were going to get Relena and Noin back they had to ride to somewhere else again. "It's better to have bases on different places so an enemy can't find all of the bases at once." Jason said, leaning back in his comfy chair. "They are going to use them as bait." Keith says. "Did Trimity already know our parents would escape?" Emily asks, looking up from the file in her hands. "I think so. Trimity may be a weird bastard but really is a smart one." Carrie says, sighing. "Well, then we're going to Italy to get them, I just hope we arrive there before our parents do." Tami says. "Of course we'll arrive before them. They don't even know where my mother and Odin's mother are held." Stuart said. Tami nodded and looked at Carrie.

"What about you two? Why do you help us?" She asked. "We're friends with some of your parents." Jason answered for Carrie. "Won't you get into trouble when we aren't in the cell anymore?" Emily asks, sounding a bit worried. Carrie smiled. "Don't worry; I'm going to be just fine. Sadly enough Trimity is also a friend of mine; I've known him since I was five. And as far as I know he has a little crush on me so he won't harm me." Carrie says. "And if he does I'm gonna kick his ass." Jason said. Carrie smiled at him and then turned to the six kids. "I'll lead you all out, just don't get noticed." She said and walked to the door. The six friends said bye to Jason and followed Carrie.

Carrie pushes a brick and leads them out of the base. She waves at them as they run away. Carrie sighs and smiles, still waving. She stops and shakes her head. "Dejavu." She said and turned to walk back. She returned to the security room to find Jason gone. Carrie frowns. "Where is he?" She asks and jumps when she hears the door behind her suddenly open. "I would have never thought that my best soldiers and my dearest friend would betray me." Trimity says, standing in the doorway. Carrie froze again, this wasn't good.

Heero sighed, still riding in the stolen car. "Do you know now where we're going?" Duo asks for the fifth time in one minute. Heero growled and stopped the car. He turned in his seat so he was looking at Duo. "If you really want to know, we're going to Milliardo's and Noin's house." Heero said, glaring at Duo. Duo gave Heero a confused look. "But it is broken, what are you going to do there?" He asked. Heero sighed again and looked at Trowa. Trowa nodded and also turned towards Duo. "It's the last place we saw the kids on the screen .Maybe we find something that can tell us where they are going." He said, explaining to Duo. Duo made an 'O' face and shut his mouth. Heero gave Trowa a thankful look and started the car again.

"Isn't there a map in this car?" Trowa asks, frustrated. They have been riding for five hours now and they were lost. "AHA!" Trowa said and triumphantly held up the map. Wufei clapped for him, relieved that Trowa finally found the map. Trowa looked at the map and put his finger on it. "We went straight this way, took a left turn, another left and then a right." Trowa continued to mumble. "We're in Amerika." He said, finally knowing where they were. "Good, that's close to Canada." Heero said and looked for any sign to go to Canada. "They live in Canada? OW! I've never been there before, is it nice?" Hilde asks. Everyone gave her a weird look and she blushed. "Sorry.." She mumbled.

* * *

"SORRY!" Emily yelled as she threw down the map. "Thanks to you we need to take another route to Italy! And that one's going to be much longer!" Shenlong yelled angrily. "I said I was SORRY! Geez.." Emily said and turned her head to the side. In the back of the car Odin, Tami, Keith and Stuart were huddled up together. "I still don't get it why we couldn't go to Italy with two cars.. I'm being sandwiched!" Keith yelled. "Shut up, it will cost us less fuel this way and we don't need to stop when we need to talk to one other." Odin said from in between Tami and Stuart.

Keith sighed and looked at Emily's reflection in the window. A little smile came upon his face. Yes, Keith likes Emily very, very much. He just hoped Emily would like him the same way. Emily looked at Keith through the reflection of the car window and blushed. He was looking at her. Did that mean he liked her? She sure hoped so. She thought about everything that has happened. The training, the kidnapping of her parents and the death of Coby and Angela. Emily felt tears come in her eyes as she thought about her brother and Angela. She wondered if they were in heaven, watching them right now to see how they are doing. And her mother, she must have cried a river when she heard Coby was death. At least Emily thinks she knows. And of course dad, he was always happy that he had a son, not that he was unhappy having a daughter too. It is just that a man feels different if he has a son or a daughter.

And then there was Keith and Stuart. Both also lost someone that was close, very close. Stuart's father and Angela, Keith's twin sister. Keith has lost a part of himself 'cause they were identical twins from one egg. But Keith hasn't said anything about Angela since they had buried the three. Stuart also said nothing about his father, Emily sighs. His father is dad and his mother is taking away.

Keith sees Emily's face sadden and bit his lip. She is probably thinking about Coby. Keith also thought a lot about Angela although he never said anything about her. He didn't want to bother the others with his cries. Keith suddenly went angry, he would kill Trimity. He already surprised himself that he didn't kill him when he and Stuart had him knocked on the floor.

Emily turns in her seat, looking at Keith and Stuart. They know how it feels to lose someone close. Then Emily's eyes went to Tami, she has lost her aunt. Emily closes her eyes and shivers as she sees the death eyes of Catherine. Tami held herself from crying, everyone could see her red eyes. How Emily missed the years of her life before she knew her father was one of the Gundam Pilots. She wants her bored and old life back, as soon as possible...

* * *

**A/N: That's it for now! Please review with your comment!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here's part 13! Thanks for the reviews; I'm really happy with them :)**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Part 13**

Two days had gone by, the children had arrived in Italy and their parents had spoken to Jesse. Jesse told them everything what he knew and made the parents happy when he said that Stuart and called him to tell him they were in Italy.

* * *

"Are we almost there?" Duo asks, sitting in the back of the car for at least three hours. "Almost..." Wufei growled, this time he was driving. "So they're in Italy, I wonder why." Dorothy said. No one said anything, also not really knowing what they were doing there. "ITALY!" Quatre yelled as he pointed to a big board that stood next to the road.

Everyone sighed, being happy that they finally made it to Italy. After another hour Sally, who sat next to Wufei, told her husband to stop the car as they saw a wracked car and some one's feet lying on the ground from underneath the car.

Everyone got out and walked up to the wracked car. "Excuse me; I was wondering if you maybe have seen six young children come by in a car." Quatre asked as he kneeled next to the car to look underneath it. "What he saw made his eyes grow wide and his mouth fall open. He pulled at the feet to pull the young person that was lying underneath the car to view. "KEITH!" Dorothy yelled as she saw her son, still lying on the ground.

Keith blinked a few times as he was pulled from away. Why couldn't those people leave him alone, he had a car to fix. On they're way to Italy they had a little accident, nothing big of course, the motor of the car exploded leaving the kids without a moving car. Keith promised to fix the car and wait for a glimpse of their parents as the others would continue to walk to a hotel/motel to ask for some help. Why only he left behind he didn't know. Emily offered to stay but Keith wanted to be alone so he could think about a few things. And now he was looking at his father and mother and of course the parents of the others, although he saw that Relena and Noin weren't there.

He was grabbed from the ground by his father and he was shaking. "Say something!" Quatre yelled. "S-S-STOP THAT!" Keith yelled and harshly pulled away from his fathers grip. Quatre looked at his son, feeling sad, happy and somehow angry all at once. "Dear, are youy alright? Where are the others? Why are you here all by yourself?" His mother kept on asking questions. Keith grabbed his head with both of his hands and whined for her to stop asking so many questions.

Keith sighed as he heard nothing but silence. He let his hands fall down and put his head up to look at everyone. They didn't look harmed, good. Suddenly Keith became angry and balled his fists. "WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU ALL WHEN WE ARRIVED AT THE MAIN BASE! WE FUCKING SNEACKED IN AND GOT GAUGHT BY TRIMITY 'CAUSE WE WERE LOOKING FOR YOU GUYS! THANK GOD CARRIE WAS ALSO THERE OR WE WOULD HAVE BEEN IN A CELL!" Keith yelled, startling all of the older persons. Keith's breath slowed down as his legs couldn't hold his weight anymore and he fell on his butt. "Never mind me.." Keith whispered as he looked at the ground he was now sitting on.

Dorothy and Quatre kneeled beside him and both pulled him carefully in a warm embrace. "It's okay." His mother whispered to him as she begins to cry silently. "I'm so glad you're okay.." She continued. "Angela's not.." Keith whispered hard enough for everyone to hear. "Together with Coby and Zechs." Keith whispered again, now feeling tears in his eyes. He pushed them back, he wouldn't go in fron of his mother and father. "We know." Quatre said, letting a single tear drop from his left eye as he thought back at the side of the death Angela and Coby.

Keith sobbed once and then sniffed pulling a bit away from his parents embrace. "The others are on their way to the main base. I stayed behind to fix the car and wait for all of you to come." He said, looking up at the others. As his father helped him up on his feet Keith told them everything that happened. "So Carrie also helped you guy's?" Hilde asked. Keith nodded and told her about the little scene with Trimity and how he and Stuart had him knocked down onto the floor. He saw his father smile at him when he told them that, he was probably proud of Keith.

We'll go to the nearest hotel/motel and look for the others, get in the car." Heero said as Keith finished his story. "We won't fit in it, it is already impossible to go in there with eight people and now there are with one more." Wufei said. Heero frowned and sighed. He walked up to the wracked car and got underneath it. After a few minutes they all herd the motor start again. Keith stared at Heero with big eyes. "How.. How did you do that? The motor was exploded." Keith said. "I have my ways." Heero answered, not really wanting to explain everything to Keith. As Heero, Duo, Hilde and Trowa got in their car the rest got into the car that was frst form their kids. Wufei got into the drivers seat again and began to drive.

On the backseat Keith was half falling asleep in yet another warm embrace of both his parents.

* * *

"THERE'S A HOTEL!" Emily yelled, as a hotel come in sight. The five kids run up to it and walked inside with throbbing feet. They had been walking for 3 hours straight. "How are we going to rent a room without money?" Stuart asked while he sat down on one of the sofas in the hall of the hotel. Everyone looked at him and groaned. They hadn't thought about that. "We sneak into one." Odin said as he began to head for an elevator. The rest followed, not thinking it was a good idea. As they arrived on the second floor they got strange looks from people that were walking through the corridor. Okay, they had to admit they didn't look very good. They had worn the same clothes for almost 1 or 2 weeks but they didn't smell anything bad. Maybe it's because they got used to it.

Emily and Tami gave the people a few little smiles as Shenlong pushed the button to go to the fourth floor. To their relieve there wasn't anyone in the corridor and the kids made their way over to the other side of the corridor. "I don't think anyone stays in here." Tami said, eyeing the old and dusty wooden door. Everyone agreed and watched Odin as he picked the lock to the door. Odin opened the door and walked in side. No wonder no one stayed here, the whole room was trashed and the windows were shattered. The only things standing in the room were one two person's bed, a table, three chairs and a mini fridge.

"It's better then nothing…" Emily said, walking to the mini fridge. She groaned when she saw it was empty and turned to the other four. "I was wrong, this is horrible!" She yelled, throwing her hands into the air. "Don't worry Emily we'll find something to eat." Tami said and put her arm around Emily's shoulder, giving her a small smile knowing she was lying. No money meant no food. "Yeah, I quess." Emily answered also knowing Tami was lying to her but only to make her feel better.

They heard a car pull up by the hotel and Shenlong carefully went over to the shattered windows to look. His eyes widen and he smiled slightly. "HEY SHENLONG!" They heard Keith yell. The rest made their way over to the window and smiled as they saw their friend and parents standing outside. "WAIT RIGHT THERE!" They all yelled at once, running towards the door. They took the stairs and run outside towards their parents, except for Stuart he just walked slowly. Keith put his arm around Stuart's shoulders as he arrived outside while the others were already by their parents. "How did you found them?" Stuart asked Keith. Keith smiled and looked back at the others. "They found me." He said and Stuart didn't reply, he had nothing to reply.

"My little girl!" Hilde screamed as she crushed Emily's body in a very tight hug. Duo laughed as he saw the painful look on his daughters face, telling Hilde to loosen up a little. "I heard mother is missing.." Odin said as he stood in front of his dad. Heero nodded and put his hands on the shoulders of his son. "We'll get her back, together with Noin." He said and gave Odin a smile, making Odin smile back at him. It was rarely that both of them smiled.

"Dad… I'm sorry about Aunt Catherine." Tami whispered as she placed her head on her father's chest when they hugged. Trowa hushed her and told her that it wasn't her fault, hugging hr tighter. "There you two are, we've been searching for all of you for a very long time you know!" Shenlong said as he crossed his arms over his chest and smiled at his mother and father. "You better not give me that tone again!" Wufei said back, also smiling. Sally pulled Shenlong in an embrace, one that Shenlong couldn't get out of. Shenlong sighed as he let his mother hug him.

"I'm happy to see that you're okay." Sally said and sighed happily as she hugged her son even tighter. She heard Shenlong gasp for air and she quickly let go of him. She giggled as she saw the red head of her son. Shenlong glared slightly and jumped as he felt his fathers hand on his shoulder. Shenlong turned towards him both neither of them said something. They didn't have to speak; they both knew they were happy to see each other again.

"Dad! I'm hungry!" Emily whined as she pulled at her father's sleeve. Duo grinned at his daughter and laughed. "Well, you're not the only one." He said, getting a grin from Emily. Hilde rolled her eyes as she thought about the fact that Emily was the female Duo. Then her thoughts went to Coby and how he acted much more like her and that he was nr longer alive. Duo and Emily both saw the look on Hilde's face sadden and quickly asked what was wrong. "I was just thinking about Coby.." Hilde said, hanging her face slightly. Duo sighed sadly as Emily looked down to the ground.

"He promised to come back.." Emily said, remembering what Coby had said to her back in the house of Stuart and his parents. Duo and Hilde nodded. "We have to be strong; we'll take revenge, not only because of the death of Coby but also for Angela, Zechs and Catherine." Duo said and looked each family member of the once he was talking about. "He'll pay." Tami said, balling her fist at the thought of her dead aunt. Keith and Stuart nodded in agreement.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's kick Trimity's ass!" Emily said putting one of her fists in the air. Everyone smiled at her and headed towards the cars. "Question; how do fourteen people fit in two cars?" Stuart asked as he looked at the two cars. "We can always put some of you little people in the trunks." Duo said, grinning. "Ha ha, dad." Emily said, rolling her eyes and smiling slightly at her fathers joke. "We already have been with six in one car." Shenlong said. "And all of you were in one car when you found me." Keith said, turning to the parents. The parents looked at each other and thought about it. "True." Was the only thing Heero said before opening the driver seats door.

Everyone got into the car and Stuart sighed as he sat in the driver's seat. At least he wasn't going to be sandwiched in the backseat again. Stuart then turned serious and started the car. He was going to get his mother and aunt back, not forgetting to kill Trimity when he'll see him.

* * *

**A/N: That's part 13! The story is almost finished and I hope you all like it, please review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Okay peeps! This is the final part! I hope the grammar is better then in the other chapters.. sorry for that btw, I'm not that good in English.. :)(A)**

**Enjoy and please review!

* * *

**

**Part 14**

Stuart drove behind Heero as he bit his lip. He knew they were almost there, almost by the main base. Stuart was nervous, he didn't know what to expect. Tami was sitting next to Stuart and noticed he was nervous. Well he wasn't the only one; the whole car was silent, showing that everyone was nervous. They hadn't got a good training, only one little mission, once they had held a real gun. Okay Emily twice but that doesn't count.

Tami watched as the car of their parents begins to slow down and then stopped. "We're here." Stuart said and stopped behind the other car. Everyone got out and walked up to thee older one's. "We need to be careful and silent, okay?" Trowa said and got from each kid a nod. "You stay here." Heero said to the kids. Odin opened his mouth to protest but Wufei stopped him. "It's too dangerous." He said and whispered something into Sally's ear.

"But.. But.. I want to kick Trimity's ass!" Emily whined. Duo laughed at her and shook his head. "We'll do that for you." He said and saw Emily glaring at him. "I want to kick his ass myself!" Emily yelled. Keith sighed as he putted his hand over Emily's mouth. "They're right, it is better for us to stay here." He said and Emily gave him a sad look. Emily sighed and pulled Keith hand from her mouth but continued to hold it besides their bodies. Keith blushed at this and smiled at Emily. Emily smiled back, blushing slightly.

"Well then, let's go." Quatre said and began to walk towards the main base. Hilde, Sally and Dorothy stayed behind to make sure their children wouldn't go into the base too. "Come back safely!" Tami yelled at her dad and also the others. Trowa smiled at her and nodded, turning around again to look at the base they were going to sneak in.

"I wanno go with them!" Emily whined again. "Emily, stop whining! You know it is too dangerous! Now be quiet and pray your dad will come back safely." Hilde said before turning back to the conversation she had with Sally and Dorothy. "Let's just go." Shenlong said, eyeing his mother. "They will stop us and drag us back." Tami said as she grinned a little at the thought. "Someone has to keep them busy…" Odin said, thinking who would do best. "I'll do it, I'll keep them busy with stories of what I and Angela used to do when we were little." Keith said and smiled. The others agree although Emily didn't want to leave him behind, again. "Just go Emily and kick Trimity's ass." Keith said, giving a friendly smile. Emily nodded her head and smiled back. "I'll make him pay for Angela's death too." Emily whispered to Keith. Keith's smile fell and he nodded, hanging his head a little.

"Good luck." Keith said to his friends as he made his way over to the three older women. "Hi! Mom, do you remember when Angela and I got stuck in the elevator of that big hotel when we were four?" Keith asked as he looked at his leaving friends through the corners from his eyes. His mother laughed and nodded. "You two were stuck for three hours! Ow let me tell you what they did in the meantime." Dorothy laughed turning to Hilde and Sally. Keith smiled, good they would be busy for half an hour and then Keith would just remind his mom of other things to keep them occupied.

* * *

"Watch it!" Heero whispered to Duo as he almost let the alarm go off. "Chill.." Duo said, grinning as he entered the base. He felt good; it was too long ago he did something like this. "Where do you think he keeps them?" Trowa asked as he also entered the base. "Prison?" Quatre asked, as he looked around. Heero nodded. "We will go look for them there first." He said and began to look for a way to get to the cells.

"Here's stairs." Wufei said after he had opened a door. "We'll take them." Quatre said and walked down the stairs, followed by the others. They saw a old looking wooden door under by the stairs. "Wanna take a look?" Duo asked as he made his way over to it. He opened the door carefully and silently. He peeked inside and sighed when he saw that the room was empty. He walked in and smiled. They had immediately chosen the good door 'because there in one of the cells were Relena and Noin, sitting on the ground.

"Relena! Noin!" Quatre said happily, making his way over to the cell. Both women looked up from each other and jumped up as they saw their friends and husband. "Heero, get us out of here!" Relena quickly said as she grabbed the bars of the cell. Heero nodded and pulled Duo over to the lock. "Open it." Heero demand and Duo quickly started. After what seemed like hours but where just 2 minutes the cell went open and Relena jumped into Heero's arms. Noin smiled and thanked all of them for getting her out. "We're not out yet and we have to find Trimity." Wufei said as he walked back to the stairs. Everyone nodded and followed him.

* * *

"Empty, empty, empty they're all empty!" Emily yelled when she had opened a few doors. "Something isn't right." Tami said and looked up from the room she was looking in to Trimity. "Why do you always seem to get away?" Trimity asked annoyed as he pointed his gun at Odin who moved. "We're just good." Emily said and grinned. "And Carrie helped you all." Trimity added. Emily's grin fell and was placed on Trimity's face. "Yes, I found out she and Jason helpd you guy's. I got rid of Jason but I love Carrie to much to kill her, yet." Trimity confessed. "Where did you put her?" Tami asked. "Where she belongs." Trimity answered and mentioned the kids to walk in front of him. "Walk to the dark red door on the left." Trimity commanded as he walked after the kids, gun pointed to one of their heads.

"In." Trimity demanded again as he opened the door. The kids walked in and saw a big cage. In it was Carrie, sitting in a corner. "Carrie!" Tami yelled and wanted to run towards her but a gun loading stopped her. "Stay where you are." Trimity said and walked over to the cage, gun now pointed at Tami. "Wake up, Carrie. We have guests." Trimity said in a surprisingly soft voice. Carrie stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She glared at Trimity and moved to stand up. She saw the kids and smiled sadly at them.

* * *

Keith sighed, he was bored. Hid mom and the other two women forgot about him and were still busy talking about random stuff. Keith sat in one of the cars, looking at the base. Would he go? Hi mom wouldn't notice anyway. Keith looked from his mom to the base and nodded to himself. He opened the car and slammed the door shut. He turned his head to his mom and the other two but they didn't seem to hear anything. Keith ran to the base, slipping in without the camera's seeing him. "How many doors are here?" Keith asked himself as he walked into a long corridor. He looked at the many doors and sighed.

Keith had opened a few doors and growled as yet again the room he looked in was empty. "God! Why are they all empty!" Keith yelled frustrated. "Keith!" He heard someone yell his name and turned around quickly. Keith gulped as he saw the angry face of his father. "What are you doing here? Didn't we tell you to stay with your mother and the others?" Quatre said, walking towards Keith. Keith nodded and cleared his throat a little. "The others are here too, except for mom, Hilde and Sally." Keith said and smiled a little. Quatre sighed and grabbed Keith's arm. "Where are they?" He asked his son. Keith shrugged and looked around. "Somewhere." He said. "Let's find them then." Trowa said and opened a door.

After a few minutes there was only one door left to open. "If they're not in here then I'm going crazy." Wufei said and forcefully opened the door. He stopped right in his tracks as a gun was pointed to his face. "Long time no see." Trimity said and walked a little backwards so everyone could walk in. Everyone noticed the cage and the people inside it. "Hi dad.." Emily sheeply smiled and waved at her father from inside the cage. Duo sighed and hung his head. "Let them out." Heero commanded and Trimity shook his head. "You are in no position to demand thins, Heero." Trimity said and grinned.

"Okay now sit." Trimity said as he grabbed enough chairs for all of his new prisoners. Everyone sat down, tied down onto the chairs and Keith glanced at his friends in the cage. Odin was making some weird movements with his shoe. What did he mean? Keith tried to read the words Odin was saying without making any sound and Keith frowned. He knew what Odin was trying to say to him but Keith didn't think it was a good idea. Keith shook his head at Odin and got a glare from him back. 'Do it!'. Odin said again without making any noise. Keith sighed loudly, a bit too loudly. Trimity turned towards him and frowned. "Why are you sighing?" Trimity asked, eyeing Keith suspiciously. Keith stared at Trimity not giving him an answer. "Answer me!" Trimity yelled and walked towards him. Trimity pulled the ropes away from Keith, grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his face close to his own.

Keith held his breath, not only because he was afraid but also because of the bad smell that came from Trimity's mouth. Keith couldn't hold himself from turning his head and waving a hand in front of his face to get the bad smell away from his nose. Some of his friends from the cage snickered a little at his action while the older ones gave him an insecure look. Trimity got red from embarrassment and pulled Keith from his seat. He held him up so his feet weren't touching the ground. "You think that's funny, eh?" Trimity hissed. Keith tried to get lose from Trimity's grip and shook his head no. Trimity dragged Keith over to the cell and slammed him against it. Keith coughed as his body made contact with the cage. That would leave a bruise or two.

"Let go you bastard." Keith snarled at Trimity. Keith's eyes widen as he thought about what he had said. Not good… Trimity pulled him away from the cage and again slammed him against it. He did this two more times before Keith growled loudly and kicked Trimity between his legs. Trimity let go of Keith's collar and groaned. Keith took this opportunity to grab Trimity's gun away from him. Trimity looked up and hissed at him. Keith grinned and told him to open the cage. Everyone got out of the cage and Carrie looked at Trimity. She shook her head and helped the others to get the ropes off of them. "Hand me the gun, Keith." Heero said, standing next to Keith. Keith looked at Heero and then back at Trimity. He had the gun pointed towards his head and with one single shot he could of kill him. Keith looked at Heero again and lowered the gun, giving it to Heero while sighing.

Heero took the gun from Keith and pointed it to Trimity. "Give me on good reason not to kill you right now." Heero said in a cold, uncaring voice. Trimity gulped at this and shuffled with his feet, trying to find a good reason. When Heero didn't got a answer he looked at the others. They were looking at him, giving him looks that said 'Shoot him already' and 'What are you waiting for?'. But it wasn't that simple. Heero promised not to kill after the end of Endless Waltz and he wasn't going to break it. He looked at Emily and walked up to her. He grabbed her hand and laid the gun in it. "It's not kicking his ass but at least you can shoot him." Heero said and a little smile came upon his face.

Emily blinked looking from Heero to the gun in here hands. She could shot Trimity but did she have the nerve? Trimity or not it was killing someone. Emily sadly stared down at the gun, shaking her head. "I can't do it." She said and pushed the gun back in Heero's hands. Heero's smile remained on his face; he already knew she wouldn't do it. He looked at Keith but he head his head low, also not going to shoot Trimity if he had the opportunity. Heero's eyes went to Stuart. He was looking at him, almost waiting for him to hand the gun over. Heero threw the gun to Stuart and crossed his arms as Stuart caught it.

Stuart looked at the gun; his father's death would be revenged. Stuart raised the gun and smirked. Just when he wanted to pull the trigger someone stopped him by putting the gun down. Suart looked up and stared at his mother. "I don't want my son to be a murderer." She said and grabbed the gun away from Stuart's hands. Stuart blinked and growled. "Mother! He killed dad! And Angela and Coby and Catherine! Don't you think he deserves the same that he has done to them?" Stuart said, giving his mother a sad face. "I'm sorry Stuart, as much as I want to shoot him to death myself I still think it is a bed idea. If we take him with us or call the cops they will take care of him." Noin said and gave Quatre the gun, which put it away safely.

Three weeks passed and everyone was sitting in court. "After many witnesses we claim Mr Trimity Tidus guilty and is sent to jail for the rest of his life." The judge said and called two men to drag Trimity away. Everyone cheered when they heard the judge and hugged each other. Keith and Emily kissed, they had been together right after they called the cops and brought Trimity to them. Tami, Odin and Shenlong decided to stick together as best palls since both boys liked Tami and Tami liked the one just as much as the other one. But Tami continued to stay with the circus, now also doing to part of her aunt Catherine, throwing knives at her father. And Stuart was also part of a couple, together with a girl that lived next to his new home. Let's just say it was love on first sight.

Angela, Coby and Zechs were reburied and got visit everyday of the week from one of their friends. No one would ever forget about them and many nights will be filth with thoughts of them.

-Owari-

* * *

**A/n: -sighs- Well that's it.. this was the last part and I think it's pretty long.. ow well I hope you all enjoyed this story and will review it :) Special thanks to Sutoomu, ****Vastulja Sata Menton**** (thanks for the grammar thing) and ****LancerLead**** for reviewing some of my chapters :P –waves- Bye bye…**


End file.
